I Carry Your Heart (I Carry It In My Heart)
by Lynnth2014
Summary: This takes place after Regina and Zelena battle in main street. Regina is coming to terms with Henry not knowing who she is and is trying to open herself up to her true love. Complications ensue, and events that follow make her believe that maybe, just maybe, true love isn't worth it.
1. On Second Thought

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**_

––

Regina looked the window, gazing down on Henry and Emma as they walked by, probably going to Granny's. Her heart ached now more than it did in the Enchanted Forest. Seeing him so close and unable to be with him, because he has no idea who she is. He thinks of Emma how she always wanted him to think of her, and to get so close just to... She'd never felt so horrible. Well, that wasn't true. _**Daniel**__._ Somehow it felt worse.

She felt someone behind her and turned to find it was the thief. She crossed her arms. "What are you doing here?"

He merely smirked. "I came to see how long I am to keep...your secret."

Now she smirked. "Until I tell you otherwise." Her smirk softened. "Thank you. I...appreciate this."

He gave an almost teasing bow. "It's my pleasure, milady."

"I told you, it's Regina."

"Regina then." He met her eyes. "Was that boy your son? The brown-headed boy with Emma?"

She nodded slightly.

"He doesn't remember you, does he?"

"No." She dropped her arms. She had a taste of her own medicine—having someone she loved not remember her at all. What she wouldn't give to restore his memory.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't image my son not remembering me."

"I'm sure you'll never have to experience that." She paused and remembered that her door was locked. "Did you feel like it was necessary to pick the lock just to ask me a question?"

"Old habits." He smiled.

"I see." She walked over to the door. "I have business to attend to, so you'll have to excuse me."

"Actually, I came to ask about that drink."

"As I said, I'm busy."

"Tonight then. Say...seven 'o clock at Granny's."

"Fine. Seven." She opened the door, he walked out, and she sighed. She wasn't sure she was ready. She'd lost so much, and love was not always the right path for her, but what she was feeling...felt right. She hadn't felt something quite like this sine Daniel. Zelena was right about her not seeing what's right in front of her, about her not appreciating it, and she did say she supposed she owed him a drink. Now he's come to collect like Gold for rent.

Shaking her head, she grabbed her coat and headed to the cemetery to try and find a way to protect Henry from Zelena's wrath. Zelena may not know how much Henry means to her, but if she's going to start destroying the people Regina cared for—well, it's not a long list. She had to make sure he was safe. Even if he didn't remember who she was, she was still his mother, and she was would never let anything happen to him, not with magic like the apple turnover and Neverland.

She spent most of the day perfecting the spell, making sure nothing could break it and nothing could slip through the cracks. She just needed a few more ingredients and then it would be complete. She could wait for him to fall asleep then cast it.

She gripped bottle with the mixed ingredients inside and pushed a cork over the opening, noticing her watch read six-thirty. Tinker Bell had said she not only ruined her life, but his too. She knew who he was, but he didn't know who she was. Had she gone into that bar, she might have been happy, but she never would have Henry. She didn't regret that decision of leaving, because of Henry. But now Henry was here and so was Robin. What excuse could she procure now?

She tucked the spell and bottle into her purse gently and left the vault. She found Emma Swan outside, waiting for her, and she met her eyes. "I assume you're not here to give condolences."

"It's about Mary Margaret."

"Well, as interested as I am, I have plans."

"Regina, it's about the baby. David wants to be sure it's protected, and it would put her at ease to know no one can get that baby."

"Fine, I will make you something _tomorrow."_ She walked by her.

"Thanks."

"Sure." Regina went home and prepared a shower. She smelled like chemicals and herds. That wasn't the impression she wanted to make. She'd already ran away from him once and then gave him her heart. She hadn't given him an explanation for her running away either. If this...worked out, she might have to. Part of her wanted to tell him, but the part that made her run away all those years ago made her never want to tell him or even go tonight. However, if she didn't show, he would probably break into her house and find her. Thieving vagabond.

She showered, feeling a knotty feeling in the put of her stomach for some reason, and as she covered herself in her robe, she discovered she was...anxious. She hadn't felt this way since she was a girl and would sneak out to meet Daniel in the pastures. How trivial. She wasn't a child. There was nothing to fear.

She looked through her closet and found suits and blazers. She did miss her wardrobe back in the Enchanted Forest, but she could manage with what she had. She kept it simple, not wanting to impress, because she had something else to do afterward. She needed to help Henry, and tomorrow she would deal with the pumpkin.

She buttoned her jacket and grabbed her blue scarf, wrapping it around her neck before heading out. She drove to Granny's and paused outside. She spotted Robin at the bar, talking to Ruby, and she gazed in at him. He was very attractive, even his personality—what she knew of it—was pleasant. He was a good father, even if he did smell of forest and steal for a living. He was good, and she was a villain. Villains don't get happy endings. And look who's dead and who's alive.

She started to enter when those knots returned. They were beginning to be very intrusive. She was worried and nervous. It wasn't like Graham. This was her true love. It would be difficult to screw up true love, but she did it before. Her mother helped the first time, and her nerves the last time she was supposed to meet Robin. Why did this trouble her so much? Because her mother ruined almost everything she touched without her heart? Because she sacrificed the person she loved the most for revenge? Because this was her last chance of finding happiness if Henry never remembered her? So much depended on this, and one wrong move would ruin everything. Could she risk that? Could she?

_**Was being happy such a terrible fate? Yes! Yes, it was!**_

Anger was all she had back then. All she had now was someone to destroy and Henry. What was life without a little risk? It wasn't as if it was her curse that was currently active, after all. She wouldn't repeat the past. She did with Henry, and it only pushed him further away. She had to go in. She—as much as she didn't want to admit it—owed this to Tinker Bell. And Robin and Daniel.

_**Love again.**_

She took a deep breath and walked inside, finding Granny's was almost empty. She saw Ruby tending to tables, and one of them had Hook and Henry. She smiled at him, giving a slight nod, and he smiled back then returned to his conversation with Hook. She was glad she didn't have her heart with her. Speaking of that, where was her heart if Robin was with her?

She stopped beside him. "Sorry, I'm late. I had...business that needed my attention."

"Business after business? You must need a drink." He held out a glass to her. "Or are you doing to decline again?"

She smirked and took the glass. "I'm not saying no, but I'm driving tonight, so this'll be my only one."

"Then allow me to buy you dinner. I hear this place has a great hamburger."

"I don't really—" she cut off her automatic no. "—like burgers. Perhaps, we can have dinner another night. At my house."

"All right then." He gestured to a booth. "Would you mind if I brought Roland? He hasn't had a real meal in quite some time, and I'm sure he'd like to meet you."

"Pushing your own kid off on me since I don't have mine?" She removed her gloves.

"Nothing of the sort. I assumed you would would like to meet the boy."

"I would. I don't mind if you bring him. It's been...too long since I've had a child at the dinner table. Henry doesn't—didn't like to eat vegetables." She smiled at the memory. "I always tried to make deals with him, but he was so smart that I ended up owing him something." Even if she planned it like that.

"You love him very much," he noted.

"Very much." She rested her hands on the table. "So, what about Roland? Or do you not find vegetables out in the woods?"

"We make do, though Roland isn't fond of most greens." He paused. "How do you know we're in the woods?"

She shrugged. "You smell like forest."

"And here I thought Ruby was the wolf." He drank from his glass. "Is that a particularly repulsive scent?"

"I spent a lot of time traveling back home, and I can honestly say it's better than most scents."

"Well, since you're being honest, care to tell me why you ran off the other day?"

Her eyes automatically moved to his tattoo then she dropped them to her glass and cleared her throat. "I already told you: I was following a clue trail that lead nowhere."

"So, it's the Lying Queen now, is it?"

"Believe what you will—I stand by my story." She drank from her glass.

"Do you still doubt yourself?" he asked suddenly. "Since the last we spoke and the letter—do you doubt yourself still?"

"There's no doubt—Zelena's stronger than me, but power isn't...everything. Being clever and having wit can...delay the inevitable."

"You don't make it sound like defeat."

"Not unlike Rumpelstiltskin, I have always have an alternate plan." She curled her fingers around the glass. "Though this one is proving to be quite...irksome."

"Care to share this secondary plan?"

"Not just yet."

The bell to Granny's door jingled, Regina looked over her shoulder and saw Emma in the doorway. Henry said goodbye to Hook and left with her, smiling, telling her about his day, and Regina remembered when he used to do that with her. Before that story book Once Upon A Time and before he knew she was the Evil Queen. She missed those days as well, because at least he knew her. Now, he just looks at her like a stranger, a kind stranger. It was her own magic that had done it, but she never expected to see Henry again. At least with her curse, no one knew who their loved ones were.

"Are you all right?"

"To say yes would be lying." She blinked hard and finished off her drink.

"He'll remember you one day," he assured her. "You aren't easily forgotten."

If he remembers the good she's done. "On second thought, I think I'll have another."

"Allow me." He picked up her glass and got a refill.

_~O~Q~_

A throbbing sensation rolled through her head when the sun shined down on her face, and she sat up, using magic to sooth the throbbing. She was in her bed, still fully clothed, and she heard movement downstairs. She changed out of the wrinkled clothes and padded down the stairs, finding more than one person in her kitchen. What the hell?

"Regina."

She turned to face Robin. "Robin. What are you doing here?"

"Well, you got a bit tipsy last night, so I helped you home. Emma stopped by to check on you. Your car's still at Granny's."

"Yes, Granny's. I—I remember." She met his eyes. "Thank you."

"I couldn't abandon a lady in need."

"We're out of the Enchanted Forest, women do most of the saving themselves," she informed him.

"Yes, but my chivalry won't as easily forgotten as the past year." He offered her a smile. "I should go and check on Roland. He's probably worried."

"Probably."

He closed the space between them, and she tensed momentarily. He didn't move to kiss her, just to whisper, "I enjoyed last night. Perhaps tomorrow night will be better."

"Tomorrow night?" She flicked hair from her eyes. "Our dinner?"

"Til then." He reached down and grasped her hand, lifting it up and placing a gentle kiss to her skin. "I leave her in your care." He left without another word.

"Someone had fun last night." It was Emma.

Regina turned. "I don't know what you're talking about." She crossed her arms. "Are you hear to train your mag—"

"Sssh." She pointed to the kitchen and whispered, "Henry's here."

"Henry? You brought him?"

"Mary Margaret went to see Doc with David, and Killian had...plans." She shook her head. "I wanted to talk to you about...Operation Green."

"Creative."

"The kid was the one who came up with names."

"Speaking of him, how will we talk if he doesn't know?"

"Give him a video game, and it'll be like we aren't even here. Let's talk in your office. Henry."

"Yeah?" He stepped in from the kitchen, listening to music on his phone while playing a game.

"We're gonna talk about the case, so make yourself at home."

"Are you sure?" He was looking at Regina.

"Yes." She smiled. "My home is your home."

He smiled back. "Thanks."

Regina and Emma went upstairs to her home office, Henry looked for something to eat since Emma and he had only grabbed hot coca from Granny's, and Emma made sure Henry wasn't listening at the door.

"About our sessions, I would like to continue them. Right now, I want to make sure you're okay. Zelena hasn't shown up at Granny's, so I doubt she knows about Henry. She can't use him against you."

"Right, Henry. I have a protection spell for him and...Mary Margaret. I leave her spell to you."

"Me? You're trusting me with something so sensitive?"

"She's your mother. If you want that baby to protected with all of your heart, you have nothing to worry about."

Emma stared at her. "I don't have that much control over my powers, Regina."

"You saw my mother kill substitute Archie. You stopped the trigger that was going to destroy Storybrooke. You've made fire and rebuilt a collapsing bridge—Do I need to continue?"

"Yes, but that was instinct."

"Then harness that instinct and use the damn spell to protect your little brother or sister."

"If it doesn't work—"

"Have some confidence, Emma. It will work." She was glaring. "You have so much untapped potential, but you either chose to ignore it or demoralize yourself. It's pissing me off."

"Fine. Let's get Henry and go to their apartment to wait."

"Well, it's not that easy. You have to create the potion. The spell protects the person, but the potion can protect, say, the apartment."

"Don't you have one already made?"

"You're staying at Granny's."

"Right. Well, I'll drop Henry off with Archie."

"You're leaving him in the care of a therapist? He's going to think you think he's crazy."

"You sent him to Archie for years."

"Yes, but I was trying to get silly fantasies out of his head."

"They were real."

"Are you going to argue with me and waste time that Zelena can use to get Mary Margaret's baby or are you going to drop him off with Belle? He likes to read, and the library has an extensive collection of books. It's better than video games."

"All right. Let's go."

They started for the door, the glass window behind them shattered as a flying monkey flew into the office, and Henry ran upstairs to see what the commotion was. Regina climbed to her feet and saw wasn't the target—Emma was.

"Well, you wanted a session," Regina told Emma.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Emma dodged the flying monkey.

"Mom?" Henry called. "Mom?"

"Henry, stay there!" Emma grabbed a piece of glass and stabbed the monkey in the abdomen with it, and it cried out.

Regina used it's tail as a rope and made it slitter around the monkey's arms and wings, trapping it effectively. She summoned a cage around it and blocked it as Henry ran into the room. He paused in the doorway, confused.

"I—I thought I heard glass shatter." He studied the untouched window. "And—there was a cry."

"She broke my mother's vase," Regina lied. "My mother meant a lot to me, but I can fix it."

He wasn't buying it. "Then what's behind you?"

"There have been a dog ruining my flowerbeds, and I've asked your mom to help me...return it to its owner." She moved, revealing Pongo.

"Why my mom?"

"With her contacts, I'm sure she'll find them faster than a missing poster."

"Right."

"Well, kid, we have to return the dog, so I'm going drop you off at the library."

"Why can't I come?" He crossed his arms.

"Because I said so." She faced Regina. "I'll meet you outside in ten minutes."

She nodded, her eyes on Henry, and she watched them leave then closed the door and removed the cloaking spell. She crouched down and looked at the monkey. "Now who's in there?"


	2. Problematic

Emma and Regina went up to David and Mary Margaret's apartment, Regina had helped her with the potion and suddenly wished Rumpelstiltskin was back, because she didn't have the patience he had. She wanted to retry the bridge exercise again. Emma was so skeptical, even after all she'd seen. One year and all of it was washed away. Tsk, New York.

Regina sat on the stool as Emma checked the house. "Any hour now. It's not like I have a half-sister who wants to make Henry a new addition to the Storybrooke Zoo."

Emma sent her a glare as she returned to the front room. "So, just...spill it?"

"Unless you want to drag up some dirt and draw a line in it, but that would be difficult to explain to Henry since this apartment's spotless. Well, not the walls. They could use some work."

She removed the cork and dripped it over the door, using magic to amplify its power. She could feel the magic coursing through the apartment. "Now, all we have to do is wait for them to return." She stuffed her hands into her pockets.

"Or you can wait for them to return." She slid off the stood. "Henry still needs to be protected."

"I know your intentions are good, but you're only going to confuse him. Besides, I don't want him seeing magic."

"Why do I get the feeling you don't want him to remember any of this or remember me?" Regina saw the unspoken answer in her eyes.

"Regina, it's not—"

"He is _**my**_ son," Regina spat. "You can't make him forget me!"

"He's our son," Emma corrected. "And right now I just want to stop Zelena. We can worry about the rest later. Besides, you seem to be doing just fine."

"Just fine? How in the hell do you see that?"

"I saw the way he looked at you. I know that look."

"Robin Hood?"

"You like him?"

"That is none of your concern." She met her eyes. "Henry is my everything. You don't get to make this decision alone. I've known him and loved him longer than you and Neal. I refuse to lose him again!"

David and Mary Margaret entered at the moment, Regina turned away and blinked hard, and Emma stepped back to let them inside, offering a small smile. They saw right through it immediately.

"Is everything all right?" Mary Margaret asked, glancing between them.

"Yes. We just came by to initiate the protection spell." Emma led Mary Margaret into the living room.

"Are you all right?" David asked Regina.

"Like you care," she muttered.

"I thought we were over the platonic relationship."

She turned. "Keep your worry for your wife and child. I can take care of myself." She left the apartment and headed for the library.

"Regina!" Emma caught up to her. "Wait."

"Get out of my way. If you want to procrastinate, be my guest. I won't put my son in harm's way. He will be safe for once."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well as I see it, ever since you came to Storybrooke, Henry's been put under a sleeping curse, trapped in a mine, kidnapped and sent through a portal where he lost his heart and nearly his life, and now you have him losing trust in you. Shall I continue with more trivial things?"

"You're the reason he ate that turnover! Greg was your enemy, and Pan had his own plan for eternal life," Emma shot back.

"And the only thing protecting him now is the spell I cast, giving him new memories." She headed for the library.

"We won't get anywhere fighting each other." Emma fell into step beside her. "We've both made our mistakes with Henry, but we both can make them up. You're right—Henry does need protecting, but so do you."

"I don't run from monsters, Emma, they run from me." She opened the door to the library, and they went inside, finding Belle and Henry on his laptop. "So much for reading."

"Mom." Henry smiled. "Look. We found a documentary on Storybrooke."

"There's a documentary on Storybrooke?" Emma asked, looking at Regina as she walked around the counter.

"No, but it's great choice of words to slow things down." Zelena stepped out from behind the bookshelf, Regina noticed both Henry and Belle weren't moving, and Emma looked stuck as well. "Do you like it? You can keep company and not be annoyed by them." She smiled.

"What are you doing here?"

"Just a bit of light reading." She ran her fingertips over a newspaper. "It's funny what happens in this town. Missing people, murders—some by wolves. I wonder who that is."

"I still don't have a heart, Zelena."

"No, but they do." She appeared behind Emma. "I've noticed you spend a lot of time with—what did she say she was? The Savior. Does she mean something to you?"

"As about as much as that tacky emerald means to you."

Her eyes flashed. "Don't test me, Regina. The only reason I came here—"

"There's no deal you can make will ever make me consider giving you my heart."

"Yes, I know. We both share that ruthless determination. We must get that from our mother." She approached Regina. "I may not know everything about you, little sister, but someone in this town means something to you. I'll just start killing them off until I find the right one."

"Well by all means start, because you won't find one. The only people I love don't have the mind to remember. Death tends to do that."

"We shall see." She disappeared into green smoke.

"What just happened?" Emma stepped back.

"Mom, when did come in?" Henry asked.

"Just a second ago. What're you up to, kid?" She set her hands on his shoulders.

"We found a documentary on navigating the stars," Belle replied. "It's quite fascinating."

"Emma." Regina tapped her pocket.

"Right. Belle, could you give us a minute?"

"I should check the stacks." She picked up two books from the counter and went to the section they belonged to.

"I have a present for you." Emma turned Henry around. "Close your eyes."

"Why do I have to close my eyes?"

"Because it's a surprise." She smiled.

He closed his eyes, Regina used the protection spell and watched it ripple across his beautiful face, and she stepped back and let Emma hand him the random item she'd gotten from the Charmings. Regina watched the exchange, and she felt so empty. The one person who meant the world to her had no idea who was she. All their shared memories, good and bad were wiped clean just when their relationship was finally recovering. She had an urge to torture something, and she had just the monkey to use.

She exited the library, but didn't get far before Emma went after her. "What could you possibly want now?" she snapped, stopping Emma in her tracks.

"I'm a friend, Regina. You don't have to be so hostile."

"I don't have friends."

"Well, you do now, so get used to it."

"I have business I need to see to. You know what I'm talking about, so go back and take care of our son." She went to Granny's to retrieve her car and then drove to her vault. She had no plans until tomorrow night when Robin and Roland were coming over for dinner. She would spend that time trying to figure out how to reverse Zelena's monkey curse. The less people she had in her primate army, the better.

At her vault, the monkey was beating relentlessly on the cage. She wanted to skin it and make a nice coat or hat, but someone was in there, and she had to do the "right thing" and find out who. She put it to sleep and began mixing a potion together.

_~R~A~_

By her twenty-fourth potion, she was beyond pissed. She threw the last failure against the wall and ran her fingers through her hair. She was so frustrated, and she really wanted to choke the life out of that sleeping pile of fur. She had to remain calm nevertheless. She wouldn't let her "sister" win. She could figure this out. While Zelena only had Rumpelstiltskin, Regina had both Rumpelstiltskin and her mother. She could have Emma if that she wasn't such a skeptical waste of—

A commotion drew her attention, and she heard a child cry. She hurried up the stairs and found Roland on the floor, calling for his father, while something was ripping at the doors to her family mausoleum. She picked him and and carried him down to the vault.

"Papa!" he cried.

"Shh." She soothed him, wiping away his tears. "Shh. It'll be all right. Wait here." She returned to the doors as the monkey's hand reached through the hole it'd made. She summoned a fireball and shot it through the hole, and she smiled when it cried out and flew away.

She returned to Roland and produced a stuffed monkey. "See, not so scary, and now you have a new toy."

He tentatively looked up at her and smiled a little at the stuffed animal. He took it. "Thanks."

She smiled back. "You're welcome." She saw blood on his arm. "Roland, correct?" He nodded. "Why don't we go back to my house and clean that up?"

"My papa's waiting."

"Then we'll go looking for him." She healed the cut and held her hand out. "He'll be worried, and the sooner we get you back to him, the sooner he can stop worrying."

He grasped her hand, and they left the mausoleum, leaving the sleeping monkey with only a cloaking spell. They searched the woods for Robin and his...merry men. There was no sign of them, and when Regina saw the camp, she had a feeling this attack wasn't random. There were bits of torn cloth, some bloody, but there were no bodies. There was no sign of Roland's gather either. But there was one of his arrows. After nearly being impaled by one, she was pretty sure it was his. Regina took him into town, lulling him with a lie that Robin would be there. She drove him to her house and made him something to eat while she tried a locator spell with one of Robin's arrows. It lead nowhere.

She sighed. She couldn't leave the boy on his own. She wouldn't. Robin needed to know his son was all right. If it were Henry, Regina would have to know. She would never stop until she knew what exactly happened to him. She didn't want to drag the boy from one end of town to the other. He was exhausted as it was. She needed to find him, but not leave. Where's that clone spell when you need it?

Shaking her head, she turned and saw Roland asleep on her couch, holding the monkey in his arms. She couldn't help but smile. He was so adorable and well-mannered, like Henry. He had to look more like his mother, because he barely resembled Robin at all. He was all Robin had left, and as long as he was in her care, she would protect him like he was her own son. And if Tinker Bell had any say, he would be.

She gently picked up off the couch and carried him up the stairs to Henry's old bedroom. She removed his shoes and jacket, leaving his little beanie on, and she covered him up, letting him snuggle up with stuffed monkey. "Sleep well," Regina whispered. "I'll have your father here when you wake up."

As she left the room, she heard little Roland murmur, "Night, Mommy." She stopped in the doorway and smiled a little. She decided to watch over him, just in case. She sat down in Henry's window seat and felt something lumpy underneath her. She pulled out teddy bear that was Henry's from when he was younger. She brought it to her nose and the scent brought back so many memories. She missed him so much. She would have to make peace with his memory loss until he got it back. She would find a way. Maybe Emma could break this curse and restore their memories again.

_**Her little prince.**_

A pounding on her door pulled her out of her head, she headed downstairs then stopped and removed her heels when they echoed in the empty halls. She continued down the stairs and opened the door, finding Robin collapsed on her not-so-welcome mat.

"Are you all right?" She lowered herself down onto her knees.

"Zelena." He lifted his head. "She sent the Dark One to attack our camp."

"I know. I found Roland in my family mausoleum with a flying monkey after him." She helped him stand up. She healed the wound over his eyebrow.

"Roland's here?"

"He's sleeping upstairs."

"Good. I'm glad he got to you. Do you have it then?" He searched her slightly confused eyes.

"Have what?"

"Your heart. I sent it with Roland."

"Roland didn't have it on him. Not that I could see."

"I'll go see." He stumbled on the stairs, and she went to his aid. He gripped his side, wincing.

"Slow down. Here, sit." She pushed his jacket off his shoulder and saw blood seeping through his shirt. "Remove your shirt." She set his jacket on the rail and noticed the wary look on his face. "If I wanted to curse you using your blood, I'd already have it."

"That's reassuring." He removed his scarf, wincing.

"Do you need a hand?" She was amused.

"How on earth do you find this amusing?"

"Well, I was known as the Evil Queen. Raise your arms." She helped him remove his shirt and aside from the impressive set of abs, he also had a blackening wound. "What the hell attacked you?" She tried healing it, but it wouldn't heal fully.

"This is encouraging."

"I can probably mix some herbs to clear this up, however; all of my herbs are in my vault."

"I take it your vault isn't nearby."

"No." She crossed her arms. "You should rest. Roland's in my son's bedroom." She picked up his bloody shirt and jacket. "I'll wash these."

"Regina, wait." He met her eyes. "Thank you."

She gave a nod then proceeded to the laundry room. She knew Roland didn't have her heart, so that meant Zelena did. But she was still alive. Whatever Zelena was planning involved Regina's heart, Charming's courage and Mary Margaret's baby. What was she planning? Zelena had an upper hand, and Regina was sick of it. She would find out what that hairless Grinch was up to.

_~O~Q~_

Robin watched over Roland through the night, Regina went back to the mausoleum and found the herbs she needed. The monkey was still there, and she left it, not in the mood to deal with the scent of wet fur. As she was walking up the steps, she saw those murky green eyes. Zelena.

"So, this is where you buried your father?" She ran her fingertips over the marble.

"I was just asking myself what could piss me off further."

Zelena smirked. "Herbs? How is your little thief?"

"What the hell do you really want?" She glared.

"Oh, sisterly advice? No. Perhaps to give my condolences to your father for having such a weak, useless daughter. That sounds about right." Her eyes flashed.

"Am I supposed to be offended by that? It is coming from an orphan." Regina smirked.

"Your smugness will be nothing soon, Regina." She reached out and set a hand over the place where Regina's heart was meant to be. "How does it feel knowing your heart is always within my grasp?"

"I'll let you know when I feel threatened."

Her lips twitched, and she disappeared into green smoke.

Well, she knew who got their mother's love for dramatic exits. She didn't waste any more time getting home. She went immediately to Henry's room, where Roland and Robin both were. She gestured for him to meet her in the hall, so Roland wouldn't see, and she applied the crushed herbs to his wound. He winced.

She so was tempted to freeze him, because he was so squirmy. It couldn't possibly hurt that much. "Will you hold still? I'm getting more off the wound than on it."

"That's easy for you to say. You don't have a set of fingernails digging into your body."

"Don't be such a child." She finished and wiped her fingers on a towel. "That should help."

"Should help?"

"Until I know what's blocking my magic, that's the best I can do."

"Then thank you. For taking care of both me and Roland." He smiled. "He hasn't slept in a bed in a long while."

"Well, there's an empty bed here whenever he needs it." It fell out before she could stop herself.

"We appreciate that."

There was a moment, nothing was said, their eyes were locked, but before anything could happen, Regina stood up. "You must be hungry. I'll see if there's anything to eat." She quickly padded down the stairs and hurried to the kitchen, setting the bowl on the counter and leaning against it. She wasn't planning on running away from him—from this. She wasn't sure she could do this, though. Love has never worked out for her, not between family and not with men.

Maybe if she took a leap of faith... But with leaping, there's always falling.

Robin entered the kitchen. "Is there something wrong?"

"No. Why would you think that?" She moved away from him.

"Because I had a rather interesting conversation with Tinker Bell." Regina didn't move. "Now, is something wrong?"

"Don't believe everything that ex-fairy says. You're a thief—you should have some instinct on when someone's lying."

He turned her around and held her in place. "Regina, we both know Tink wasn't lying. The reason you ran away when I offered you a drink was my tattoo, because Tink say the man with the lion tattoo was your soulmate."

"Has anyone ever told you you think too highly of yourself?"

"Has anyone ever told you...you put up walls to keep what's good for you out?"

She smirked. "We could keep this up all day, but I have better things to do than argue. Like stopping my green half-sister." She tried to get away, but his grip was stronger than she thought. When she lifted her eyes, he was leaning down slowly, and she tensed when his lips touched hers.

It wasn't like with Daniel. There was nothing there. Regina knew why, but Robin did not. She pushed him back and just as she was about to speak, the front door opened and in came Mary Margaret.

"Regina?" Mary Margaret called into the house. "Regina?"

"Would it matter if I said no one's home?"

She walked into the kitchen. "Regina, you have to come now." She grabbed her wrists. "Zelena's gathering people into main street. She has Henry."

"Henry?" Regina felt flames of anger boiling up inside. She pushed by Robin and headed to the front door. "Mary Margaret, stay here." She opened the door and stormed out. No one was touching her son, especially not that orphan wannabe bitch.

~O~Q~

In the middle of the town, Zelena had Henry by the throat, scanning the crowd for Regina. David and Mary Margaret were held by an invisible force, though a faint green tint shimmered across their faces. The townspeople wanted to help, but they couldn't defeat the Wicked Witch. They were helpless to her as they were to Regina. Why didn't someone useful come with this curse?

Emma and Regina ran into the street at the same time, pushing through the people, and Regina instantly attacked Zelena.

"I tire of this." Zelena threw Regina back.

"Let him go!" Emma shouted venomously. "He has nothing to do with this!"

"He has everything to do with this," she shot back.

"Let my son go." Emma felt the magic inside pushing to the surface. Henry was the only good thing that had happened to Emma. He brought her to her family and saved her from having to be alone ever again. She would not let this bitch hurt him.

Zelena let out a powerful shriek as light burned her flesh and Henry ran to his mother. "This is not the end!" she growled and flew away.

"What was that?" Henry exclaimed.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret hurried over to her body on the ground. "Regina?"

"Oh, no." Emma lowered herself down beside her. "Somebody get Dr. Whale! David, help me."

David picked her up off the ground, Emma opened the door to her car, and David gently set her in the backseat. Henry followed them, getting into the passenger seat of the car, Emma didn't have time to protest, and she took them to the hospital.

"Everyone, go home." Mary Margaret watched the crowd dissolve into only Robin—who just showed up with Roland—and Tinker Bell. David was getting the truck, Mary Margaret had to know Regina was all right.

"What happened?" Robin asked, holding Roland. "We heard someone was injured. Is the boy all right?"

"Henry's fine."

"It was Regina," Tink said softly then pulled Snow aside. "Henry saw. What are you going to do?"

"What can we do? We don't have a potion that can help him remember." She suddenly thought of the storybook Once Upon A Time. "The book."

"Book? How's a book going to help?" Tink asked.

"It's what made Henry see through the curse the first time. We need to get the book."

"Where is it?"

"I—just found it in my closet when Henry needed something to believe in. No, not something—happy endings." David pulled up then, Mary Margaret told him they were going to her apartment, and Tink decided to go with.

"I hope yours isn't full of shoes or we'll never find it."

"I'll go to the hospital," Robin said as they loaded into the truck. "Check on Regina for you."

"Thank you." Mary Margaret smiled.

They went their separate ways, David drove quickly but carefully to the apartment, and they went to her closet. Tink wasn't surprised by the number of boxed shoes, David asked her why she had so many, and she laughed before responding.

"It's not here." Tink set a box on the bed. "Or maybe my worry's getting the better of me."

"Didn't Regina ruin your life?" David asked, tossing a flat over his shoulder as he dug through the box in front of him.

"I'm learning to let go of the past." She crossed her arms. "I'll go to the hospital, send Emma over here."

"Take the truck." David tossed her the keys. "We'll keep looking."

Tink left the apartment as they continued to search, hearing David ask how this many pairs of shoes could be brought over and not the storybook. She went to the hospital, finding Regina's room quickly. Regina wasn't awake yet, and there was a wound on her forehead. Henry was in the room with her, and Emma and Robin were dealing with Whale.

"Is she all right?" Tink walked over to them.

"She's fine," Emma assured her. "Henry's not."

"After what he saw, what did you expect?" Tink had a feeling that wasn't what she meant, because Emma's face told her more than it should have. "What's happened?"

"Zelena. I think she cursed him. Whale says there's nothing wrong with him medically."

"Someone remind me while we're trusting a man who cut people up for a living." Robin shook his head.

Whale glared. "Running tests on Henry is useless. You need Regina, who is currently unconscious, to see if there is anything wrong magically."

"Thank you for telling us something we already knew," Emma murmured.

"I have better things to do than be ridiculed by a thief, a fairy and a skeptic." He walked away.

"Should we dump a bucket of a water on her," Emma glanced back at Henry and Regina, "and hope the bitch melts?"

"We could never get close enough." Robin reminded them, "She keeps the Dark One close."

"We won't get anything done here." Tink faced Emma. "You need to help your parents find that storybook that made Henry bring you here." Then to Robin, "And you need to get your men to look out for the town. You all have experience fighting—some of us aren't so lucky."

"Of course, the book." Emma eyed Henry. "You'll watch him?"

Tink nodded.

"Will you watch Roland as well? I don't want him out there." Robin waved him over.

"Sure." Fair, ex-fairy, babysitter, doormat. "Go, both of you."

Emma said goodbye to Henry, Robin gave his son a hug, and they left. Tink went into her room and gave Henry a small smile, but he didn't respond. Roland sat on the floor and began to mess with the item his father left with him. Tink wasn't sure what to say. Henry didn't even know the woman in front of him was his adopted mother. How was she supposed to do this?

"How are you?"

"I was chocked by some woman I didn't know, the Mayor was thrown across the street, and my mom hurt her without touching her."

"You're well then?"

"I think I'm dreaming."

"You don't think there's magic in the world?" Tink inquired.

"I've never really thought about it. I guess it's possible. Obviously, if this isn't a dream."

"Then why do you look so confused?"

"My heart," he slowly began, "hurts. It feels heavy, like something happened to someone I love a lot. The only person who got hurt was her. Regina. I can't figure it out." He shook his head. "It's giving me a headache."

"Rest, eh? Your mom will be back soon enough."

Henry nodded and climbed into the bed beside Regina's and tried to rest.

Tink sat down Henry was and rested her hands in her lap, looking over Regina. She looked well enough, just had a wound on her forehead. Zelena was powerful, but there had to be a way stop her. Emma couldn't do everything around here.

Regina shot up, and Tink shot out of her seat and gasped. "Where is that bitch?" She saw Henry on the bed. "Is he all right?"

"He's asleep. He's completely fine. You were injured."

"I'm fine." She stood up. "Where's Emma?"

"At Snow's apartment. They're looking for the book."

"Finally, something useful." She moved hair out of her face and ignored the dull throbbing in her head. She noticed Roland. "So, Robin was here?"

"He was concerned."

"He wouldn't be if you hadn't told him he was my "soulmate"." She glared. "And why tell him? Why now?"

"He deserved to know."

"Why?"

"I told you once, and you did nothing. You ruined your own life and his. I'm not going to let that happen. This child may never remember you, but that doesn't mean you can't be happy."

"I don't have time for this." She stormed out of the room and grabbed her jacket from the chair.

"Regina!" Tink called to her. "You can't keep running forever!"

"Watch me." She turned to Tink. "Henry will remember. He's the only person I have room to love. I have to get my son back, so excuse me."

Tink glared and shook her head as Regina left the hospital. She never did learn from her mistakes. Tink had hoped with her time here something had changed, but she was wrong. Regina still only sees what she wants, never the big picture. She would, but it might be too late by then.


	3. Together

Emma sifted through the box in front of her, half-heartedly looking for the storybook that Henry was given when he thought he had no family; Mary Margaret was in the closet still and getting nowhere fast, and David only found shoes. He had two new boxes, but still only found shoes and scarfs. He knew what to give Henry on Christmas.

"It's not here." Emma sat down. "Just coats."

"Let me see." Mary Margaret stepped out of the closet and looked through the box, pausing when she saw the leather-bound book nestled underneath her coats. She looked at Emma as she pulled it out. "Just coats, huh?"

David smiled. "We need to get that to Henry." He took it from his wife and flipped through it to make sure it was all there.

"You didn't really want to find it, did you?" Mary asked.

"Oh, don't look at me like that."

"Am I supposed to be happy?" She sighed. "You wanted to just leave after this, didn't you? Your father mentioned you were thinking about it. I was hoping he was wrong."

"Yes. Yes, I did. I don't want Henry to remember what happened here and who you all are, but I don't have a choice. We have to break this curse, and if that means Henry has to remember then so be it."

"How could you not want him to remember that he has family who loves him?"

"Because a lot of horrible things happened here. He nearly died in an mine, and he was put under a sleeping curse. Then he had horrible nightmares that burned him in reality then he was kidnapped and held captive by Peter Pan, and he ripped his own heart out to save magic. What mother wants her child to remember _that_?" Emma met her mother's eyes.

"A lot of good happened here too. You found your parents, found a home. Henry too. He found his mother and his father."

"And he lost Neal. I don't want him to lose anyone else."

"He might," Mary told her. "He might lose Regina and never know that she loved him or that she was his mother or that her love saved his mother and grandmother from being killed by our own guilt. He—"

"Okay, I get it. You worked on your guilt trips." She stood up. "Let's get the book to the kid."

Mary Margaret sighed, but complied. They left the apartment, finding Regina outside about to come in, and Regina took the book, hoping to find the story of her dear sister. They went to the hospital, but only found Tink and Roland knocked out. Regina made sure no harm came to the boy, but it was just the use of poppy.

Regina set him on the bed and turned as David set Tink down on the bed, trying to rouse her, but she was out cold. Regina noticed water on the floor, and she knew only one person wore the type of shoe that left that indention. Hook.

"Do you have something of Henry's? I can cast a locator spell."

"Already on it." She was on her phone. "He's at the docks."

"Let's hope your pirate is simply teaching Henry how to properly dock a boat, otherwise I'm going to turn him into a codfish."

"I'll help."

At the docks, they located Henry and Hook in the boathouse that was surrounded by flying monkeys. Regina was so sick of monkeys, and she shot fire at them while Charming stabbed the ones that flew too close to him and Snow, and Emma shot them along with Hook until he ran out of bullets three shots into the fight.

Once all the monkeys were turned to ash and the scent of burnt hair filled the air, Regina and Emma went to Henry. He was unharmed, and they were relieved. Emma got the book from David's bag and spoke to Henry, trying to make him see, but he was confused. The only thing that helped was his mind was more open to magic than his mother's, and he trusted Emma.

But the minute Henry's fingers touched the book, he dropped to the floor.

"Henry!"

Regina and Emma went to him, and he was losing consciousness. "Mom," he said to Emma and then looking at Regina, he uttered, "Mom."

Regina's eyes filled with tears, but she smiled. "Yes, it's me."

"Mom." His eyes closed.

"Henry?" Emma grabbed his hand and found a strong pulse. "A sleeping curse?"

"Not one that I've seen."

Emma kissed his forehead, but nothing happened.

Laughter came from the corner of the room, and Zelena stepped out of the darkness. "Oh, did you think it would be that easy?" She smirked. "I couldn't let that happy ending happen. After all, this is Storybrooke, where happy endings come to die."

"What did you do to my son?" Regina demanded, shaking with fury.

"Your son?" Zelena's eyes flash. "Oh, that's precious. Two birds, one stone. It _is_ my lucky day."

"Not for long." David charged, but was once again trapped by her power.

"You never learn." She wasn't concerned with him. "Oh, sis, if I gave you the answer to everything, that would be unfair. Consider this a gift. If he lives or dies, he'll have remembered you."

"He will live," Emma informed her. "You won't win. Good always wins."

"Does it?" Zelena leaned toward her. "What has "winning" gotten you? Hmm?"

"A family."

"How nauseatingly predictable. Although, I can see why that pirate likes you enough to betray me." She summoned her broom. "And good does beat evil. I'm not evil. I'm _**wicked**_." With that, she flew away.

"I'm going to rip her heart out and crush it slowly." Regina stood up. "We're going to my vault, and we're going to find a cure and kill that bitch. Do you have any complaints?"

"Just one." Emma turned to Hook. "What were you doing with Henry?"

"Saving him." He sighed. "Zelena cursed me."

"You look just fine to me." Emma crossed her arms. "And saving him? You put him in harm's way!"

"In my defense, you handed him the book."

She clenched her jaw. "What did Zelena mean, you betrayed her? And don't give me that cursed crap. You've betrayed us several times."

"Are you ever going to let that go? I helped you all on several occasions."

"Only when it benefited you."

"We don't have time for this," Regina snapped. "We need to get Henry help!"

"We wouldn't have to help Henry if you people didn't stop dragging us back here!" Emma snapped. "This is the what? Fourth? Maybe fifth time his life has been threatened?"

"His life wasn't threatened until you came here," Regina shot back. "And since when do you care? You _**abandoned**_ him at birth! I made up memories for you, don't act like they're real. _**One**_ year! You had one year and a couple of months, but other than that, you have nothing to draw on! _**I'm**_ his mother! _**I**_ raised him!"

"_**You pushed him away! He came searching for me!**_"

"Because of a book! Had Snow never given him that book, we wouldn't be in this mess!" She scoffed. "_**I should've killed you.**_"

"Do you think you can? You can't touch my heart."

"I don't need to."

"Hey, hey, hey!" David got in between them. "Stop it, the both of you."

"David, move. She's had this coming from the first time she threatened me."

"Just because you fashioned a hobo bridge doesn't mean you can take me." Regina smirked. "I'm going to enjoy knocking you off that pedestal."

"Henry needs both of you." David pushed them away from each other. "You need to stop this. Where is this even coming from?"

"This is coming from the fact that she thinks she can come and take Henry away from a mother that's loved him since he was born, who never once abandoned him! Or thought of abandoning him. I may not have my imp to cut through the tape this time, but I assure you, I can get Henry back. What harm did you put him in in New York?"

Emma lunged, David grabbed her by her shoulders and pushed her back, and he tried to get her attention, but eyes were locked on Regina. "Are you going to take out his heart too?" Emma hissed. "Try and control him that way? Or are you going to force him to love you with magic? What'll it be this time?"

"Stop it!" Snow shouted. "We have bigger issues than trying to see who's the better mother! Right now, no one here is the best mom. We've all made bad choices and put our children at risk, but we can change that. Stop this or Henry _**will**_ die! If you care for him at all—"

"Fine," Regina cut her off. "We get it—we all have parent issues and are slowly being our mothers. Let's get Henry out of the cold. If we leave you two alone, will you try to focus on what's important?"

"What does that mean?" Emma growled.

"It means—"

"Nothing," Snow said over Regina. "It means nothing."

David grabbed Henry and hauled him out to the car, Snow and Regina followed, and Emma stayed to get the truth from Hook. She crossed her arms and waited for him to tell her what happened between him and Zelena, her mind not as set on rage as it was when Regina was in the room.

"She did curse me, Swan. My lips, to be more accurate. She wanted you powerless, thought I was the best way to do that. She was wrong."

"So what, you kiss me and I lose my power?"

"Basically."

"I am a threat to her. Great, the Savior to the rescue." How long will she doing this? Until evil stopped coming at her and her son? She and Henry seem to have a fate intertwined with bad guys and bitter victories. She didn't want to put him through this his entire life, but she had no choice. Giving him up didn't give him his best chance, just a bitchy...deeply loving adopted mother and a hell of a weight on his shoulders since August failed to stay with her. He deserved to know what good happened here, and even if she took him back to New York, part of her would resent that choice. Henry would want to remember, and even though it was in his best interest to forget, it was wrong. She owed it to him.

"You all right, Swan?" Hook studied her.

"Y—yeah. I need to help Henry." She turned on her heel and left the boathouse, going to her car where Regina was tending to Henry.

Now away from Emma, Regina began to wonder what brought on that sudden rush of rage, and she thought back to what Zelena had said. She scoffed and couldn't believe she let her self succumb to a childish rage spell. Zelena was willing to stoop that low just so Henry would die and Regina let her. That wouldn't happen again. No one got away with hurting Henry. Zelena would pay for this and then some.

Emma knocked on the window. "If I open the door, will you try and kill me?"

"No." Regina didn't look up from Henry's pale face. "He's getting weaker. He needs us—both of us. I'm sorry for what I said. It wasn't untrue, but you didn't deserve that."

"Ditto." She opened the door and got into the driver's seat. "Let's get him to the apartment."

"Are you sure? The protection spell on him didn't work. How can we be sure the spell at the apartment worked?"

"Because we're going to recast it. Together."

"Together it is then." She smoothed down Henry's hair. He was getting to big to coddle. One year and he was already changing into a young man. She wouldn't miss another. Zelena wouldn't win. Wicked or evil, Emma and she would stop her. If Regina couldn't use magic...well, perhaps an ocean could wipe that smug green tint off her face. If that doesn't work, there's always acid.

~O~Q~

Regina made sure Henry was comfortable on the couch she had in her vault, covering him with a blanket and giving him a pillow to rest his head against. David and Emma were looking over the books in Rumpelstiltskin shop with Belle, and Mary Margaret was with Regina. She was resting on the other sofa, looking over the many spell books. They couldn't be sure the apartment protection spell was strong enough, but the spell here was unbreakable, and it didn't involve blood magic.

Regina smoothed Henry's hair down and smiled affectionately at him. "I'm here, Henry. I won't let anything happen to you." She tucked hair behind her ear and sensed someone nearing the mausoleum. She went to see who it was and found Robin and Tinker Bell crossing the cemetery. Robin and Tinker Bell, why wouldn't they be together?

She crossed her arms and stepped back behind the barrier. "What are you both doing here? I thought you were securing the town."

"My men are," Robin assured her. "We came to see how the lad was."

"He's not getting better by me wasting my time talking to you. What do you want?"

"We came here to help," Tink replied. "Emma sent us."

"Sent you?" She smirked. "Emma didn't send anyone, you both volunteered."

"No one else was rushing to come and help you." Tink folded her arms. "You should be thankful for the help. Are you going to let us in or not?"

"No."

"No? Why not?" Tink demanded.

"Cloaking spells are passed down through my family, not trinkets. Nice try, but I know a cloaking spell, and I know where the real Robin and Tinker Bell are." She shot a fireball at them and as they slammed into the trees, the spell shattered and revealed two flying monkeys. They screeched at Regina and flew away. "I hate pets." She closed the door and returned downstairs and began to produce a cure for Henry while Mary Margaret looked for the cause in case it didn't work. If it didn't fully work, it would still buy Henry some time.

~R~A~

Emma was getting restless, turning page after page, and she didn't think she could be still any longer. Henry was slowly dying, and learning how to make shrimp invisible and how to grow lush bushes weren't going to help. She needed to do something. She should've punched Zelena in the face that night.

"Emma," David called to her.

She found him at the door with his sword. "Going somewhere?"

"Robin's men are patrolling the town. I say we check the woods."

"Who's going to help Belle?"

"I have plenty of help." Belle walked in with books in her arms and Robin Hood behind her. "Tink's coming by after she checks in with Mother Superior. We will find a cure." Henry was practically her grandson, and she wouldn't let anything happen to him. Rumple was willing to die for Henry in Neverland, and he died to make sure nothing happen to all of them, and she would make sure his wishes were respected.

Emma nodded. "Thanks."

David and Emma left the pawnshop as Robin and Belle moved to the back of the shop. Belle cleaned up the books Emma had read and began to read over the curses and spells that Zelena used on Henry, and she was also looking what Zelena needed a resilient heart, courage and a baby for.

"How was Henry?" Robin asked after a while.

"Still." She crossed her legs. "Regina refused to leave his side, not after everything that's happened, and Emma wanted to break down Zelena's door to find an answer." She turned the page and read over the words on that page. "If anyone can cure Henry, it's his mothers."

Robin paused. "That's not what they're doing now, is it?"

"No. David would never let Emma do something so reckless."

"Belle?" Tinker Bell called into the shop.

"We're back here."

She found them in the back, holding more books, and when she sat them down, the necklace Regina had given them to know it was them slipped out of her shirt. She was tired of it doing that. She tucked it back and sat down. "Blue couldn't be sure what was inflecting Henry without seeing him, so she gave me all of these."

"I'll put on some coffee." Belle rose and went to the coffeemaker.

Robin helped sort through the books. "If we can't find a cure, is there any way to save Henry?"

"I don't know. I wasn't here when the first curse was broken." Tink opened a book and met his eyes. "If Henry dies, Regina will attack Zelena relentlessly and may die herself."

Robin felt his throat tighten at the thought of that.

"All she has is Henry. I've seen her when she's lost someone she loves, and if that fight comes, they'll tear this town apart."

"Is there anyway we can stop that from happening? If Regina's heart is the main component in Zelena's spell, can we somehow send it somewhere?"

"It or Regina?" Tink searched his eyes. "You're insane in if you think Regina will ever leave Storybrooke."

"Unless she doesn't know she's leaving Storybrooke."

"There's no way to create a portal to leave," Tink reminded him. "So, let's focus on something we can do—help Regina help Henry."

Belle returned to the table and noticed the look in Robin's eyes and how intently Tinker Bell was reading. She opened her mouth to ask what happened, but stopped. She wasn't sure she wanted to know what they were concocting, and she had double the work to do. She picked up the book she was reading before she made the coffee and started on the line where she stopped. She would need to read carefully and quickly. Time wasn't on their side, though she had an idea.

_**~E~D~**_

Emma and David trudged through the woods with flashlights on and jackets zipped. The woods were clear so far and being outside, doing something, felt a lot better than sitting in the shop and reading. She couldn't do the research part well when she was as stressed out as she was. She had to move and be active. She couldn't sit and stare at ink. She would've gone insane or left if David hadn't suggested this.

"So, where'd you leave Hook?" David asked.

"Well, if he's important to Zelena then he needs to be somewhere no one will find him." Emma glanced at him, and he nodded. "My turn. Why did you really bring me out here?"

"You looked ready to set that book on fire. I know how frustrating this is, and walking's good for you. Fresh air."

"I've been keeping track, and we're getting closer to Zelena's house. David, what are you planning?"

"Zelena watches us, so why aren't we watching her?"

"Because we've been trying to protect Mary Margaret and Regina and Henry. We didn't have the time, and I doubt anyone would've volunteer for a job that may get them turned into monkeys."

He nodded. "Well, we've both fought monsters, so why don't we? And if she happens to leave, we can go in and see what she used on Henry."

"I wouldn't try. She might poof back in."

"It's worth a try."

They spotted Zelena's house and stopped at the edge of the woods, and they saw lights were on inside the house. Zelena was home. They sat down on the hard, cold ground and watched the shadows in the house. It was strange that there were three. Emma could tell which was Zelena and which was Gold, but the third wasn't familiar to her. It wasn't Hook or anyone from Storybrooke. Who the hell was Zelena talking to?

About two hours into watching her, Emma's legs were going numb from the lack of movement and cold, and she wished she had some coffee and equipment to hear what they were saying. It would be so many easier to do this if they knew what the hell was going on inside that house.

"Oh." Emma shot up. "Why didn't I think of that before?" She wanted to kick herself.

"What?" David was on his feet.

"Do you remember when we thought Regina killed Archie? And how when we went to Gold, he used a dream catcher on Pongo to look through his memories?" David nodded. "Regina has that monkey in her mausoleum, and we can see if Hook's telling the truth. I doubt they're moving any year soon. We can back in the morning."

"Let's go."

They hurried back to the car then back to town, Regina went to Gold's shop and took the dream catcher and left without another word, and they went to mausoleum to talk to Regina. With Emma's enchanted necklace and David's enchanted wedding band, they could enter. They called to her as they padded down the stairs and hurried down the hall.

"What?" She exited the room where Henry and Mary Margaret were.

"Where's the monkey?" David panted.

She didn't question, just led them to where it was still unconscious, and Emma went over to it and unlocked the cage, dragging it out with David's help. It certainly didn't weigh as much as a monkey. Emma wanted to test her ability being doing this, and Regina was curious to see if she could, so she simply watched.

"You can do it," David assured her. "I've seen your ability. You can do this, just focus."

She felt the magic inside of her and channeled it into the dream catcher. When she opened her eyes, it was glowing a soft gold and revealed the memories of the person inside. All they saw for a few minutes were flames then it showed Regina, Mary Margaret, David, another man and woman then Zelena in the castle. It had to be Regina's by the look of it, and they saw Zelena touch Mary Margaret's baby bump, smiling. It didn't tell them anything they didn't already know.

"That's Prince Phillip and Princess Aurora," David told Emma then looked at the monkey in front of them. "Which one is it?"

"Why does it matter?" Regina pushed off the wall.

"Because Aurora was pregnant," David shot back. "And Phillip is a good man. They didn't deserve to turned into this. You have to fix it."

"I have to help my son! Phillip or Aurora can stay like that without dying," she snapped. "Henry's time is slowly slipping away, and you pulled me away from my work for this? Tsk." She shook her head. "If you want to help them so badly, be my guest." She turned on her heel and left.

"She's right," Emma whispered. "Henry's dying a little more every second, and whoever is in here is safe. We'll fix them later. Let's go see Hook."

"Fine." He didn't like it, but he didn't have a choice. "I'll wait outside for you."

She went to see Henry. He was paler than before, but his pulse was still strong and his heart was strong. He was fighting this. She knew he was. He was raised by Regina, and it would be impossible for him not to fight. "Operation Cobra's still on," she said softly. "Don't sign off on us yet."

Mary Margaret woke to sound of Emma's voice and smiled at her daughter and grandchild. "He's in good hands."

She looked over. "I know." She squeezed his hand tightly then crouched down beside her mother. "Have you found anything?"

"Before I fell asleep?" Emma smiled. "Not particularly. A lot of these books are full of curses. They're mostly Cora's, and I'm glad, because if Regina had these when she was trying to kill me—"

"I could've fit you into a matchbox," Regina finished, closing the book she was holding. "If you're too tired to help, I'll understand."

"You would?"

"Yes, I would. It's going to be hard raising that child with Zelena around and rest is hard enough with a newborn, so rest now. I have Belle and whoever else she found helping me."

"Robin and Tinker Bell are at Gold's shop." Emma looked up. "How close are we?"

"Not close enough." She crossed her arms around the book. "I'll figure it out what she did to him, and if that means summoning the dead, I'll do it."

"A séance?" Emma frowned.

"If it comes to that then hell yes."

"Just let me know before you do."

"I don't report to you, Emma, but...seeing as we're...family, I will let you know."

Emma gave a nod then turned to her mother. "If you need anything, call."

"I'm fine." She smiled.

Emma left and caught up to David. They went to the mines to get Hook from his makeshift cell, and Emma felt like she was invading his privacy, but he was telling the truth or lying, they needed to know what he was hiding. All they found was a him receiving a bird, but Emma knew that handing writing, and she felt her eyes burn momentarily.

"It was Neal." Emma looked at David. "Neal sent the bird to Hook."

"Why would Neal send a bird to Hook with a potion for remembering?" David crossed his arms.

"We need answers, and I clearly don't have them," Hook told them. "What's the plan?"

"Regina mentioned a séance, and I think she was right." Emma needed to talk to Neal, and if Regina was considering a séance she probably had someone in mind. If Regina needed magic, Emma would give her every ounce of magic in her body if that meant saving Henry. If Neal knew who cast this curse and what Zelena was planning, the price would be worth it.


	4. The Devil Within

Regina prepared the tea for the spell, Emma was and the others were doing one last sweep before coming back to her house. Rudy and Granny were watching Henry while they were doing this, but Regina was still worried. She hoped that Neal could give them answers, and hopefully Belle could find something of his in Gold's shop, otherwise Caspar would be their guest. Regina would find a way to tear him into small ghost bits if that were the case.

She turned and ran into Robin. She glared as the tea almost spilled. "What the hell are you doing?" She set the tray down on the counter. "Do you have any—How did you get in here?"

"We've already had this talk."

"Yes, but I cast a spell to keep intruders out."

"Well, I was in here already."

"Fantastic." She moved hair out of her face. "What can I help you with?"

"What's this?" He picked up one of the cups.

"No—don't!" She grabbed his hand quickly, but gently to keep it from spilling and to keep him from drinking it. "It's a deadly poison used for summoning the dark forces!"

"I hear most people prefer earl gray." He lowered the glass. "What is this for, might I ask?"

"What I said: summoning the dark forces."

"What purpose do these dark forces serve?"

"I need to know what my mother did to Zelena and what Zelena's planning, and the only two people who know this are dead."

"I see. You don't ever do anything simple, do you?"

She smirked. "Sometimes I do."

"When is that?"

"When? Well, that's my secret to keep, and I've learned other people can't keep secrets."

"You never know. Some people can keep secrets quite well."

"Prove it," she said softly, smiling now.

"Should I knock?" Emma looked between them and then at their hands.

Regina did the same and took the cup back, stepping away. "You're done? Good. Let's get this over with." She picked up the tray, but Emma took it. "What are you doing?"

"Letting you say goodnight." Emma took the tray to the others.

Regina turned to Robin. "You should go."

"We're rescheduling then?"

"Re—" she cut off, remembering their dinner plans that were really delayed. It didn't matter now. Henry was the only thing that mattered. Why didn't he see that? He had a son. Why is he asking?

"I'm kidding. I can't expect you to keep plans when your son is...ill. I simply came to ask if Roland could stay here tonight. I don't have anyone to watch him, and I can't let my men do everything."

"Yes, of course he can stay. If you'll excuse me."

He caught her by her elbow and drew her back. "Thank you, Regina."

She met his eyes. "You're welcome."

"And I'm sorry." She knew he meant losing her heart. "You trusted me, and I let you down." He let his hand drift down her lower arm and he stepped back, heading for the door and she watched him leave without saying anything.

_**If you had been open to the possibility of love when you first saw him, maybe your life wouldn't have turned out so**_—

She sighed and pushed it out of her head. She joined the others and sat down. "Sorry, there was something I had to deal with." She looked at the center of the table and saw the small swan charm with two lit candles on either side of it. "What's this?"

"Neal gave it to me. I've worn it for years, and I was wearing it when he died." Snow reached over and set her hand over Emma's, squeezing it comfortingly. "It's all we have."

Regina nodded.

"What do we need to do?" David asked.

"Focus on Neal." She set her hands on the table, taking one of David's and one of Emma's, Emma took Killain's hook, Hook took Snow's hand, and Snow completed the circle by talking David's left hand.

"Is it—?" Emma began.

"Shh," Regina cut off her.

She opened one eye then closed it, focusing on Neal. She thought of their time together—meeting in his already-stolen car, talking about Tallahassee, the dream catcher, the swan charm, what August made him do, Neverland, his death—and those memories made it hard to breathe. She hated mourning people she loved, because that meant she was one more person away from being alone. Only recently did she did feel that hate.

Emma opened her eyes as the sound of ghostly wails filled the room, and above them formed a vortex of blue clouds that twisted inward.

"We did it." Snow looked into the twirling clouds.

Emma glanced momentarily at Regina then swallowed and spoke to the whirling mass like Regina told her to. "Neal? Neal, can you hear us?" She searched through the cloud for any indication that Neal was there. "Come on, Neal, give us a sign." There was nothing. "You've helped me before, please Neal, don't ignore me now," she whispered.

The table shifted, and Snow gasped.

"Sorry, love, that was me. I crossed my legs and bumped the table," Hook apologized.

The vortex above them vanished, Regina sighed deeply and released Emma's and David's hands then leaned over and blew the candles out.

"Do we try it again?" Snow lowered her hands to her stomach.

"No, there's no point. It worked, the portal would open, but nothing came from it. He doesn't want to talk to us."

"That doesn't make any sense. Why would he help me remember then not come?" Emma shook her head.

"There's no point to guessing." Regina stood up and went to her cabinet. "There is one other person we can try and contact." She turned, revealing the two-sided candle that took Cora's life. "My mother."

"You want to summon Cora?" Emma knew Regina had someone in mind.

"If Neal won't come, perhaps my mother will. It's better than nothing." She replaced the charm with the candle and removed the other candles. She lit the two-sided candle. "Think of Cora."

"Welcome thoughts then?" Hook asked as he retook Snow's hand.

"Whatever you've got," Regina retorted.

They formed the circle once more, minds filling with any and all memories of Cora, the Queen of Hearts. They heard those ghostly wails once more, Regina looked into it and summoned her mother, but something went wrong. Cora did come, but the ghost that came out of the portal wasn't what Regina had wanted. She was focused only on angry and vengeance. She disappeared into the next room and the windows in the room Regina, Hook, Emma, David and Mary Margaret were in flew open, but before anyone could say or do anything, Emma, David and Hook were tossed out.

"Emma! David!" Mary Margaret tried to look out, but the windows slammed shut and disappeared off the wall. "What just happened?"

"I—I have no idea." Regina slowly rose and they heard a thud from down the hall. "Stay behind me," Regina told Snow as they headed out into the hall. They followed the noise, it sounded like spinning, and Regina wondered what the hell it was.

"It's in there." Regina paused in front of the door. "There's isn't anything in this room. It's..." She reached out to open the door, but it flew off its hinges before she could. Inside was a ghostly display of a woman with her back to them and a wheel for spinning wool into straw. The woman turned, and Regina tensed. "Mother?" Her eyes widened then narrowed at them. Cora rose from her seat on the spindle and came at them, looming at Snow. "This can't be. The spell opened a limited portal for talking."

"It's me. I killed Cora. She senses my presence and found a way to bleep through into our world." Snow looked at Cora in horror and guilt.

"Watch out!" Regina stood her ground in front of Mary Margaret. "Back off, Mother," Regina threatened. "You will answer my questions. Now, tell me, what did you do to Zelena?"

Cora threw Regina down the hall to get at Snow, Regina groaned and quickly got to her feet, transporting Mary Margaret and herself downstairs into the den. Snow inhaled in relief, but the minute she did, Cora burst through the wall at them, knocking over the table. Regina reacted by slamming magic around her mother to keep her at bay.

"You're holding her off?"

"But I can't hold her forever."

_**~E~D~H~**_

Emma, Hook and David landed on the ground, the wind knocked out of them, and they shared a groan. Emma rolled onto her hands and knees and saw the door was vanishing off the house, David shot up and slammed his hand onto the empty space where the doorway once was, and Hook rubbed the back of his neck.

"Mary Margaret!" David shouted. "Damn it!"

Emma stood up. "What was that? Cora?"

"Yeah." Hook looked over the house. "It appears she wants to be alone with Regina and Snow."

"Are all the windows gone?" Emma scanned the scanned the second floor while David ran to the side of the house, and he nodded when hurried back. "So, what now?"

"Says the Savior," Hook muttered.

"What? Am I supposed to conjure up a door?"

"Yes. Preferably sooner than later. Snow did kill Cora."

"No pressure." Emma walked to the where the door once was and took a deep breathe, holding her hands out toward the door and channeling her magic. She hoped this didn't take a long time, because if Cora raised Regina to be so relentless and ruthless, she didn't want to know how bad Cora was. She'd had a taste of Cora's magic, and she didn't want to see them suffer now that Cora was dead.

~R~A~

Regina grunted. "I don't know how much longer I can hold her off."

"Cora, I am sorry," Snow pleaded with her. "Please, forgive me."

"Save your breath," Regina said. "Your mother was nothing like my mother. She only understands power and weakness, but if she wants to kill you, she's going to have to go through me." Snow gaped, looking at Regina in shock. "This isn't about you," Regina assured her. "This is about her and—me." Regina broke off her magic and met her mother's eyes. "It's time for answers, Mother. What did you do to Zelena?" Regina demanded.

Cora smacked Regina across the face and tossed her onto the table nearby and then the floor.

"No!"

Cora slammed into Mary Margaret's body, causing her to fall back into the armchair behind her, and images of what happened between Cora, Leopold, Ava and Zelena's father flashed in her head.

Regina climbed to her feet. "Mary Margaret!" She hurried over to her. "Hold on. I won't let you go." Reaching into Mary Margaret's shimmering body, she ripped her mother out of Mary Margaret. She summoned the portal that brought her mother here and attempted to push her through, but Cora fought back. Regina was so sick of fighting with her mother. She just wanted to let Cora rest, so she forced Cora through the portal and out of their world just as Hook, Emma and David rushed into the room.

"What the hell was that?" Emma exclaimed.

"Cora." She turned to Snow as David knelt down beside her. "Is she okay?"

"Mary Margaret?" David stroked her face. "Can you hear me?"

Her mouth moved as she spoke incoherently. "It was...Cora... We thought... trying to...communicate..."

"She was?" Regina exasperated. "What'd she say?"

"Leopold... My mother... My mother..."

"Shh, Mary Margaret, relax."

"She's not making any sense." Emma looked at her mother with concern. "We need to call a doctor."

"If she knows something that can help us—"

"Regina," David scolded, "it's going to have to wait."

"It can't wait!" she retorted. "If we want to stop Zelena and save Henry, we have to know what she's doing and why!"

"We might be able to answer that," Robin said as he and Belle entered the house. "What the hell happened in here?"

"You do?" Regina met Belle's eyes.

"Well, I can help with half of that."

"What?"

"She's planning on going back," Belle explained. "Back in time."

"Are you certain?" Regina was disbelieving, but Belle nodded. "No one's ever been able to cast a spell to go back in time."

"Well, clearly she thinks she can succeed. I mean—brains, courage, a resilient heart—those ingredients are in every time travel spell I found."

"Why go back time?" David was trying to understand Zelena's reasons. "I mean, we have no idea what she's trying to accomplish."

The fog in Mary Margaret's head cleared and the memories she saw made sense. She lifted her head and said a weak, "I do." She shook her head a little. "She—she didn't—"

"Don't push yourself." Charming set his hand over hers.

"She didn't want to give up Zelena. She was forced to by my...by my mother, Princess Eva." Snow didn't meet any of their eyes, still trying to swallow what her mother had done. "She told a secret, just like I did."

Regina stared at Snow for a moment then averted her eyes.

"Wait, I thought our family were the good guys." Emma looked at her mother.

"Life is too messy for it to ever be that simple," Regina told Emma.

"You're saying if it wasn't for Snow's mother, Cora would've kept Zelena," Charming restated.

Belle nodded. "She would've been tutored by Rumpelstiltskin."

"And all if it weren't for this Princess Eva?" Hook reiterated.

"So that means—" Emma slowly started.

"Zelena's going back to kill my mother," Snow finished.

Realization dawned on Regina. "You'll have never been born."

"I'm guessing this is where your help ends." Emma turned to look at Regina.

Regina met her eyes, not glaring, not hateful. "Now think it through, Ms. Swan, that means _**you'll**_ have never been born and... Neither will Henry." She felt an ache course through her as the words came out of her mouth.

"And on this different path, Regina, you may not be either," Snow added.

"It's a good thing on one's ever succeeded with this time travel nonsense," Hook said on a happier note.

David rose. "The baby."

"What?" Hook looked at him.

"That's what's missing. That's why none have succeeded. Somehow, someway our baby is the key." Charm met Snow's wide eyes. "Zelena went through a lot of effect to get closer to our unborn child. That's what she's after."

Snow put a hand on her stomach protectively. "What is she going to do with it?"

"It doesn't matter." He crouched down and set a hand on her stomach. "She's not gonna get it. We're going to stop her. And since our baby's not born, she's stuck. We have what we need: time."

"Just not very much of it," Snow reminded him.

_~S~Q~_

Regina looked over the mess in her house. The Charmings were waiting for Dr. Whale's checkup results while Emma went to check on Henry and sent Regina a text on how he was doing. Regina was thinking about all the effort Zelena was going through just to have the left Regina had. It was no fairy tale. There was only one price charming—he dead—there were no glorious balls in her honor, and there wasn't a beautiful wedding filled with people who adored her and would do anything for her. It was as dark and twisted as Cora's and Regina's hearts. If only Zelena knew what she was trying to get in to.

Regina bent down and picked up the fallen candlestick and looked over the broken glass. She decided to clean it up. Henry wouldn't want to come home to a trashy and unfamiliar home.

"Need a hand?" Snow asked from the doorway.

Regina turned her head. "Shouldn't you be on bedrest?"

"Dr. Whale just left. He cleared me and the baby. Apparently the human body has a surprising tolerance for ghost possession, and he told me I have a tough placenta, which somehow came out creepy." She picked up the broom that was leaning against the desk. "May I?"

She gave a nod. What's the catch?

"You wanna talk about it?" Snow asked as she began to sweep.

And there it is. "What's there to talk about?" She rose, setting the remains of her lamp down. "You officially have a less damaging relationship with my mother than I do, and you killed her." How does that work out?

"About that...I want to apologize, Regina, for Cora, for—"

"For murdering her?

"Right, yeah. I don't take it lightly. I think about it every day."

"So do I. And when I do think about it, I remember that she did kill you mother, so I'll admit that it's complicated."

"Thank you. I'm sure you had some things you wanted to say to her."

"Yes, well, I'm realizing that my mother walled off a lot of her life for me." She looked at the floor. "She wasn't the warmest mother, but at least I thought I occupied a singular spot in her heart." She sighed softly, barely audible. "A sister? Zelena? Why would she give her up? Why she made us strangers to one another?" Having a sister growing up would've been nice. Maybe Regina wouldn't have—No. She wouldn't have gotten Henry. She would never wish for a different life, because this one got her Henry.

"Well...at least we know, you and me, our history—more complicated than we thought." Snow continued to sweep as Regina sat down.

"I know how much you looked up to Eva," Regina almost looked at Snow. "I'm sorry you had to learn she had such darkness in her past."

Snow set the broom against the wall and moved closer to Regina. "That wasn't the woman I knew." She seated herself. "That makes me wonder what happened that changed her." She ran her hand over the table, wiping away dust and bits of broken lamp. "I suppose I'll never know."

Regina tried to cheer her up and herself. "Well, we can never know our past completely. If we had, I probably wouldn't have spent so much time trying to kill you."

Snow gave Regina _really_? look then smiled to herself and teased, "Well, we would've found **something** to fight about. I mean...I was such a brat."

Regina wrinkled her nose. "Your mother's child."

Snow exhaled a chuckle and met Regina's friendly brown eyes. "I think we've wasted our last day being haunted by the past."

Regina smiled. "Now we can focus on being haunted by our...impending lack of future."

"Zelena's not going to win," Snow assured her. "Not with all of us united against her."

"Hope isn't easy when I know she holds my heart," Regina admitted with a head shake.

"Which you'll get back," Snow added, "stronger than ever. That's what it means to be the most resilient."

"That can be another one of her tricks too."

Snow frowned in disbelief. "Regina, I've seen what life has thrown at you, and you _**still**_ fight against the darkness every day." Regina averted her eyes, feeling a burning sensation in the back of her eyes. "Sooner or later, your heart _**will**_ find its way to happiness."

Regina scoffed. "That doesn't feel possible." A tear ran down her cheek as all of her loses ran through her head.

"It is!" Snow protested softly, taking Regina's hand in hers. "I know you, and you feel things _**deeply**_. With or without it, you feel things with your_ whole soul_. Don't let **anything** hold you back."

Regina had to admit: Snow could give a good damn speech.


	5. Hopelessly Hoping

Regina and Snow went to her vault when Emma called and said Henry had stopped breathing. She ran down the stairs and found Emma and Charming and Hook in the room. She moved through them and sat beside Henry, checking for a pulse. It was so weak, but it was there. He had a pulse. She cast the same spell she cast when they were in Neverland, elongating his life from minutes to hours, if they were lucky.

Regina lifted her head and only Hook and Snow remained. "Where did Emma and the i—David go?"

"They just rushed out," Hook answered. "But I think I know where they're going."

"A doornail knows where they went." Regina headed for the door. "Mary Margaret—"

"You don't have to ask," she replied with a smile. "He's my grandson. Go."

She nodded and hurried to her car, and when she got there, Hook got in the car as well. She didn't have time to argue. She had to catch up to Emma and David before they did something stupid. Henry didn't need them shooting/sword fighting Zelena to get a cure. They would only put him at risk, and if Belle had time to figure out what Zelena was doing, Regina hoped that meant she was close to figuring out what Zelena had done to Henry.

_**~E~D~**_

Emma walked across the gravel driveway while David tried to talk her out of her plan to storm in, use magic she hasn't fully tapped into and demand a cure for what0 afflicts Henry. She wasn't listening. She would not lose him, not like she lost Neal and Graham. Magic would _**never**_ touch Henry again after this. She would make sure of that.

"Zelena!" Emma kicked in the door. "Zelena!"

The house was completely empty, nothing moved, only Zelena's name echoed through the house, and Emma took that opportunity to look through her belongings. David helped and looked through the cabinets for anything she may have left behind, but there was nothing. Zelena would never leave the answer right in front of them. She was too twisted with envy to care about who she hurt along the way. She wanted a family, but she was willing to destroy the family she had now... Zelena would never find happiness like that. She would never get what she wanted, but she was too driven, too blinded by her own power to see that. Her arrogance would be the end of her.

Emma noticed something on the floor and picked it up. It had an R written on it, and she unfolded the cloth napkin and found pendant inside. It was like a diamond, only not as beautiful or clear cut and it was tinted red. She gripped it and turned, finding Regina in the doorway with a look of annoyance on her face and Hook was behind her.

"Well, I guess we _**are**_ family. You and Mary Margaret both share that look." Emma walked by her and headed for her car.

"You don't get off so easy." Regina stopped her with magic. "Are you insane? You came here to try and what? Get your ass handed to you? That if she doesn't make you pick flees out of your fur."

"I needed to vent." Emma freed herself. "Henry isn't going to get better! Belle doesn't have the right material! Zelena's not even from the Enchanted Forest, so any books we have are useless!"

"Do you have any idea how devastated Henry would be if anything happened to you?" Regina demanded. "Or your parents? Or...that?" Regina gestured to Hook. "You're only just grasping your magic and you've been on the bench for a year. You can't protect yourself against Zelena! I barely can!"

"I can take care of myself. I am the Savior."

"That doesn't make you immortal."

"She's right, Swan." Hook met her eyes.

"And I need you alive if we have any chance of defeating Zelena." Regina glared. "You need to think before you act, Ms. Swan. It's no longer just your life—it's Henry's and everyone in Storybrooke who is helpless, like your baby brother or sister."

Emma groaned. "I didn't ask to be the damn Savior! I didn't ask for everyone's life and happiness to rest on my shoulders!"

"Well, too damn bad. It's a part of your life now. You can never change that. So any plans of running back to New York with our son better leave your mind, because no matter where you run or how far, this life will catch up to you. Didn't Walsh teach you that?"

Emma searched her eyes and looked over at her father and Hook then sighed. "I'm sorry, but I can't sit around and be useless any more. I need to do _**something**_."

"And we shall."

~R~A~

Regina and Emma prepared Mary Margaret's and David's apartment for a home delivery, which Mary Margaret wasn't opposed to since that's how she had Emma, and Regina made sure Whale was reachable at any time. She made sure the protection spell was strong then made sure they had everything they needed for the birth. She sent the dwarfs to get what they needed and only then as the dwarfs were leaving did she noticed Emma on the stairs, playing with a diamond pendant.

"What is that?" Regina took it from Emma's hands and examined it.

Emma glared at Regina's rudeness then shrugged. "I'm not sure. It was on the floor of Zelena's house. It was inside this." Emma held out the napkin with the R on it. "Does it have any meaning to you?"

"Rumpelstiltskin." Regina smiled slowly. "That cunning little imp."

"Why do you say that?" Emma felt hope well up inside her.

"Because the properties of this diamond might be enough to save Henry. Come with me." Regina hurried out the door, Emma quickly followed, and they took her car to her vault. Ruby was flipping through the storybook, reading a story to Henry while Granny knitted a blanket for Snow and Charming's unborn baby. Rudy looked up as they rushed in, and Regina sat beside Henry and unfastened the pendant.

"What's going on?" Ruby lowered the book and looked from Regina to Emma.

"We have a way to help Henry." Emma leaned down and grasped his hand.

"Don't touch him," Regina told Emma. "This diamond is extremely sensitive. Once he's wearing it, no one can touch him. It could cause the diamond to become unstable and kill him or him and the person who touched him."

Emma released his hand and placed a kiss on his forehead. She then stepped back and folded her arms, Rudy moved her chair back, and Granny observed as Regina fastened the pendant around his neck and moved back instantly.

The red-tinted diamond lit up when it touched Henry's skin and turned to gold. It began to melt and moved down Henry's chest and up toward his face, covering him completely. Emma stared, horrified, and Regina watched carefully, and the shell around him began to coat the chaise he was resting on and turned clear with gold shimmering protectively across Henry's body. They could see Henry's chest moving up and down as he breathe and his fingers twitched sightly. He looked as if he was sleeping.

Regina smiled through the tears in her eyes.

"It worked?" Granny wondered aloud.

"Yes." She nodded. "It's fighting Zelena's curse."

"For how long?" Emma looked over her son from a distance.

"I can't be sure. I've never found of these, because they're so incredibly rare. I've only ever read about them."

"I'll get Belle," Red assured them. "We'll figure out how long he has, and we'll call you."

"In the meantime, let's go find out what Zelena did to him." Emma headed for the door.

Regina took one last look at Henry then left, but not with Emma. She had something she had to do, and she couldn't put it off any longer. Time was slipping out of their grasp, and not that there was much she regretted, but if Zelena did win, she didn't want to have any regrets with this.

~O~Q~

Regina found Robin at the dock with Roland. Robin was bent down and laughing as Roland caught—rather tried to catch—snowflakes on his tongue. Regina thought of Henry and how he was at Roland's age. She felt her chest tighten at the memory, but a smile spread across her lips at the expression on their faces. She walked over to them, her boots crunching on the snow. The cold nipped at her cheeks, bringing out a rosy hue.

Robin looked up as Regina approached them and smiled. "Milady, hello."

"Hello." She returned his smile. "Having fun, I see."

He looked over at his son. "Well with our camp destroyed and with Zelena attacking anyone that moves, it's been difficult for me to find a place where he can just play." He stood up. "He likes the water."

She nodded and moved beside him.

"What brings Your Majesty out here?"

"I prefer Regina, as you already know." She hoped that didn't come out as bitter as it sounded in her head.

"What brings you out here, Regina?"

"I wanted to talk—about what Tinker Bell told you." She met his clear green eyes. "About the lion tattoo."

His smiled lifted and he nodded.

"I—" Regina cut off suddenly, her beautiful face contorting with a look of pure gut-wrenching pain, and she collapsed into his arms. It was the strangest feeling, like her entire body was being compressed, but it was slow and it let up momentarily. She knew what it was then. Zelena was crushing her heart. Or playing with it.

"Regina!" Robin gently lowered them down, holding her close his chest. "Regina?"

"Daddy?" Roland walked over to them. "Is she okay?"

"Aha," she groaned as she felt Zelena's fingers tightening around her dark heart.

"You." Zelena was seething when she appeared out of nowhere, holding onto a white colored object with black shifting and shimmering inside. It appeared to be a heart, and Robin knew it was Regina's. It didn't look the same. It was the wrong color and size. "What trickery is this?" She bared her teeth angrily.

Regina groaned in Robin's arms, and Robin pushed Roland behind him with his free arm.

"Daddy?" Roland whispered.

Zelena looked at the small child and flicked her hand in his general direction, sending Roland flying out toward the water. Robin jerked forward automatically, but his body didn't follow. He was frozen by Zelena's magic, and he watched in horror as his son hovered inches from the water, held up only by Zelena's magic.

"Pay attention, sis," Zelena told Regina. "_**This**_ is how you take away a happy ending."

_**Roland**_!

Regina used that moment when Zelena wasn't squeezing her her to lift her hand and transport Roland from death to the cushy bed in Mary Margaret's and David's apartment.

Zelena clamped her hand angrily down on Regina's heart, and Robin wanted to be able to move so he could stop this. He hated being powerless. It felt like when Marian died. He'd put her in harm's unintentionally, and he lost her before he knew it. He didn't want to lose Regina. He didn't know her very well, but he knew that in time, he would love her. It didn't matter that Tink had told him Regina was his soul mate. What he felt when he was with her told him that. How was this happening?

Zelena watched pain cross Robin's face. "Oh, do you have something to say?" She allowed him to speak.

"Please, don't," Robin pleaded. "You've no reason to do this."

"I've every reason to do this." She bent down and met his eyes, smiling. "Do you feel this too?" She squeezed harder, Regina groaned and Robin gave Zelena a murderous look. She laughed and turned her attention to her sister. "Your heart isn't the only resilient heart in the world, sis. Using yours was just personal and convenient."

"P—personal?" Regina gasped out.

"You would know for the last few seconds that your heart is the reason you won't live." She held up Regina's hearts. "And this hard, dark little heart that beats love for Henry would be the same heart that destroyed him." Darkness crossed Zelena's face. "Now, I'll just have to settle for killing you."

"All you're doing...is burying yourself." Regina smirked. "And at least...I'm not dying alone." Regina grasped Robin's hand and met his eyes.

Zelena let the wind gather the dust of Regina's heart and disappeared into smoke, smirking at the look on Robin's face.

Robin didn't move after Zelena was gone and he was able to. He held Regina in his arms, feeling the different in her body from when she was alive and...now that she was dead. He felt cold and empty in that moment, and he looked down at the woman in his arms. A hot tear ran down his cheek and the cold of snow falling down on them seeped into his very heart.

Snow landed on Regina's beautiful face and melted against her still-warm cheek, rolling down as if it were an unshed tear.

_**~E~D~**_

"We should be able to put the baby in here." David was moving things around, making room for the baby while Mary Margaret rested on the couch, and Emma nodded. "We haven't chosen a color yet, but I bought two cans of paints."

"I'm surprised you didn't buy one," Emma joked.

"What do you mean?"

"We both know you want a boy." She picked up a box and began to pack up the sheets from the bed that was once in this room. "You wanted me to be a boy."

"I do want a boy, and as for you? I wouldn't want you to be anything less than you are."

She smiled and set the pillows inside the box.

"So, where's Regina?" He moved the nightstand across the room.

"I don't know. I dropped her off at her office. She's probably looking into a way to help Henry or stop Zelena." Emma closed the box and carried it downstairs. "She seems to think that diamond is helping Henry, but I have a bad feeling about it."

"A bad feeling?" Mary Margaret frowned. "Why?"

"It's not my Savior senses," Emma reassured her. "I just—it's so strange. How did Rumple know to leave that diamond there? And how did he leave it? Zelena's controlling him. How did he manage that?"

"The same way he saved us from that cell in the Enchanted Forest."

"Maybe." Charming padded down the stairs. "Help me with the crib."

"You finished it?" Emma set the box down on the counter and went to help him. "Or did Marco?"

"It was a team effort," was all he said.

Emma looked at her mother, who mouthed _Marco_, and she laughed softly. "Who's leading? I can."

"I got it." He picked up one end and Emma picked up the other. Together they carried the crib up the stairs and carefully set it down where Mary Margaret had wanted it. They were about to set up mattress and add the toys they'd gotten when Mary Margaret let out a startled gasp. They dropped what they were holding and hurried to her side, thinking her water broke.

"What is it?" David asked, taking her hands as she backed up. "Is it the baby? Are you all right?"

"No, it's not the baby." Snow was looking at their bed.

Emma picked up the wrench on the coffee table and approached the mattress where someone or something was wriggle to get out of the sheets. She reached out and yanked the covers off, raising her arm to attack who- or whatever was underneath. She stopped inches from the child's head and frowned.

"Who the hell is this?" Emma asked as he climbed off the bed and headed for the door.

"I don't know." Mary Margaret stepped away from Charming. "How'd you get here?"

"Wait." Charming stopped the boy from leaving. "This is Robin Hood's son. I remember seeing them together."

"Move!" Roland struggled to open the door. "She's going to kill my daddy! She's got that lady's heart! Move!"

"Slow down." David grasped his shoulders and looked in his big, brown eyes. "Tell me what happened."

"We were on the dock and that lady came then she fell and another lady appeared and started killing her. Please, I can't lose my daddy. He's all I have."

"The docks?" Emma repeated. "Do you know either of their names?"

"Daddy called her Regina."

"Regina?" Snow paled.

"Snow, stay with the boy." David grabbed his coat and handed Emma hers.

"Hurry!" Snow called after them, holding Roland by his small shoulders.

David and Emma bolted down the stairs, feeling their hearts racing at the thought of Regina's death and what it meant. Zelena needed her alive, and if Zelena killed Regina then whatever she was planning now was much, **much** worse. And if Regina was dead right after Henry just got his memory back... If Henry didn't die from Zelena's new plan or curse, Emma wasn't sure so sure she could tell him he lost another parent. She didn't want to break his heart like that again. He would have to know. This is exactly why Emma didn't want Henry to get his memory back. She hoped they weren't too late, but if that boy was sent here by magic, Regina's magic, then Emma had a feeling that was the last spell she'd cast.

David didn't want to tell Snow that Regina was dead. He knew they had a bond, and no matter what happened between them, that bond was strong. It was there from the day Regina saved Snow from her horse, and it just grew. It wasn't always a friendly bond, but it was starting to become one, and that was what would just kill Mary Margaret. He didn't want anything else to happen to his family. He hoped that Regina had a plan and won like the last time. Maybe Roland didn't see what he thought he saw. He kept hoping, but he wasn't sure if that was enough.

He opened the door, they stepped out and the sight before Emma and David made them both stop. Emma's eyes burned at the truth she'd figured out, and David was breathless.


	6. Within Me

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

Robin gently lifted Regina's lifeless body up and off the cold ground and closer to him. He carried her back into town, feeling an ache inside of him. He knew Regina had taken care of Roland, and he expected his boy was probably with her companions, safe and sound. He was grateful that she had done that. He could almost hear her voice telling him, _Nothing's worth the loss of a child_. She could've gotten her heart back with magic, but she saved Roland. He was right. She wasn't evil. Misunderstood, never evil.

When he was right outside Snow White's and David's apartment building, he was met by David and Emma who came rushing out of the building.

"Oh, no," fell out of David's mouth.

"Damn it," Emma seethed.

"Let's get her inside." David held the door open for him, and they all went upstairs. Snow had given Roland fresh cookies and hot chocolate, and they were laughing. David and Emma didn't want to move and let her see Regina's body, but it was as if Snow sensed it, because she stopped laughing and looked at them the moment they entered.

"Who is that?" She was out of her seat. "David?"

"It's Regina." David walked over to her.

"Regina?" Snow repeated, her eyes filled with tears. "Regina."

Emma went to sooth her, Snow let out a cry that broke her heart, and both Emma and David held her. Robin set Regina down on the bed and went to his son, holding him close. David helped Mary Margaret to the couch and Emma prepared some tea to help calm her nerves. Emma felt such angry inside of her, for what Zelena did to Henry and to Hook and now Regina and Mary Margaret. Emma would make her pay for this. There was no way Zelena was getting her little brother or sister. She would make sure of that.

"I don't want tea!" Snow snapped. "I want Zelena stopped! Look at what she's done to us, all of us." Her red-rimmed eyes moved from her husband to her daughter. "I can't lose **anyone** else."

"You won't," Emma promised.

"How? With Regina gone, all of her magic will be gone too. All the protection spells and Henry's preservation spell—they're disappearing as we speak." She inhaled a sharp breathe. "How can we win now?"

"I still have magic," Emma reminded her. "I'll break this curse and stop her. I've seen what Zelena can do, but she hasn't seen what **I **can do."

"And Henry? How do we tell him that his mother is dead?"

"We'll do it the way we do everything," Charming told with a small smile. "Together."

"What's Zelena going to do now?" Snow turned to Robin. "Did she say anything?"

"She's still going back in time." Robin stood up. "She's just going to find another resilient heart."

"Fantastic," Snow bitterly murmured.

"We'll find a way." David grasped her hand.

Snow stood up and walked over to Regina. "I don't want to see another funeral."

"I must apologize to you, milady," Robin began, moving across from Snow.

"Don't blame yourself. You're only going to make it so much harder to heal." She smiled as much and as warmly as she could.

"What happened to make you think it's your fault?" Emma stood in front of the end of the bed.

"Zelena got her heart, because I lost it. Regina trusted me to keep it safe, but I failed her."

"You? Why would Regina give something so important to you?" David asked. "No offense."

"None taken."

"Did Zelena say anything?" David pressed.

"She said Regina had tricked her somehow. I don't know what she meant." He paused. "There was something rather strange about Regina's heart."

"Strange how?" Emma crossed her arms.

"When Regina first entrusted me with her heart before their fight at dawn, it was dark, but when Zelena held it, it was white. Does that have any meaning to any of you?"

"White?" Snow frowned. "That doesn't make any sense."

"White," Emma murmured. "Hold on. What did it look like? Just white?"

"It was smaller and had some darkness inside, but not much." He divided a look between Emma and Snow, seeing their minds grasping for an answer they couldn't yet reach.

"Power and weakness," Snow muttered.

"What makes you weak?" Emma asked her mother.

"Love." Snow's eyes lit up, thinking of Cora. "Love is weakness."

David frowned at her words and when Snow grasped Regina's wrist and searched for a pulse. "Mary Margaret."

"I've already tried that." Robin moved closer to them. "There's no pulse."

Emma saw Regina's hand twitch at her side when Robin got closer, and she blinked. Did that just happen? She frowned and wondered what happened. Was that real? Was her mind playing tricks on her? There was only one way to find out.

She moved closer to Robin, causing him to move closer to Regina, and her fingers twitched again. They **did** move! She found this odd. Why were her finger moving? Was she alive? Was this the trick? What about Robin's presence made her body have this effect? "Why did Regina give you her heart? Of all people?"

"Because I'm Regina's soulmate," he answered honestly. "I didn't know it at the time, but Tink told me."

"What?" Snow gasped. "You're her soulmate?"

"I thought Daniel was," David argued.

"According to Tinker Bell, it is possible to find love again. Apparently, Regina had a chance to meet me once, but she was too afraid. She came to me today to talk about it, but Zelena showed up before we could actually speak."

"Oh, my God," Snow breathed. "How awful."

Emma smiled. "Regina's going to be just fine."

"She's dead," Robin reminded her, gesturing to Regina, and Snow felt Regina's fingers move in her hand.

Emma was right. Zelena was her mother's daughter. Mary Margaret stated, "Not dead—just...unconscious."

"I'm not following," David and Robin said in unison.

"Love," Snow quoted. "True love is magic, and not just any magic—the most **powerful** magic of all."

"This isn't a sleeping curse, Snow," David informed her. "Her heart was crushed."

"But it's there." She pointed Robin's chest.

"What?" Robin looked at her like she had grown horns and spat fire.

"Regina's heart resides within you." Emma gestured to Regina. "When you're close to her, she moves."

Robin moved close to her, setting his hand over hers and her fingers closed around his hand. He jumped back, but wore a small smile. "Regina's—Regina's inside me?" He set his hand over his heart and he looked confused.

"She trusted you with her heart." Snow smiled.

"How do we get it out?" David rose off the couch.

"Emma."

"Thank you for volunteering me, but I don't know how. I don't want to hurt him."

"If it can save her," Robin tried to sway her, "I don't care how much it hurts."

Emma looked at him with sympathy. "I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

"Roland. I don't want him to see this." Robin stopped Emma. "Could you perhaps take him to another room, David?"

"Sure." David went over to Roland and got him to go upstairs with him.

Emma took a deep breath in and tried to relax, but she wasn't comfortable with this. She'd felt this before, and it wasn't pleasant. Someone reaching into your body and ripping out a part of you? It was more than violating, and Cora didn't even get her heart out of her body. She had to focus, because she didn't want to kill him or Regina by accident.

"Are you ready?" Emma asked Robin.

"Can anyone be ready for this?"

"No. I'm certainly not."

"Emma, that's no way to encourage someone you're about to do this to," Snow scolded.

Robin shook his head at Snow's words. "She can do it. I have faith in you, Emma."

"How?" Emma blurted. "You don't know me, I mean."

"If anyone can do this, it's the Savior." He smiled encouragingly at her.

"I'm sorry." She reached into his chest, he groaned in pain as she closed her fingers around his heart and ripped it out. He fell to the floor, gripping the area where his heart once was, wincing and gasping in air. H ground his teeth and he watched as Emma walked over to Regina and let her hands with Robin's heart hover over her.

Nothing happened.

"Any day now, Regina."

"Maybe you're supposed to do something more," Snow suggested.

"What else can I do? Light candles and do a chant?"

"Believe."

"She's not Tinker Bell."

"In the power of true love."

Emma wanted to roll her eyes, but instead she closed them. She thought of her time with Neal as a child, and she felt a swell of emotions. She felt the smile on her lips when Neverland came into her mind, and then a certain pirate's dashing smile.

"Emma."

She opened her eyes as Robin's heart lit up as white and pure as untouched snow, Regina's body was surrounded by white, and Emma was pushed away by the magic that true love had created. Robin let out another groan as his own body was surrounded by white, and Snow moved quickly off the bed and covered her eyes.

"What's happening?" Emma called to her mother, eyes closed.

"I don't know." Snow didn't look.

After several seconds, the light died down, Emma and Snow looked and saw Regina was still on the bed. Robin was on his feet, gripping his chest, but he had his heart back. They all felt such disappointment, Emma had hoped the light show would produce a living Regina, but sadly that was not the case.

"Regina?" he whispered.

Regina shot up then, gasping. She set her hand over her heart and groaned slightly. "What the hell did you do?" She looked at Emma.

"Me?" Emma stood up. "Nothing. I thought you did that."

"No." She shook her head.

"Are you all right?" Robin grasped her face in his hands, searching her eyes.

She smiled a little. "I'm fine. Thanks to you all." She removed his hands and stood up. "Thank you, Emma."

"Thank Mary Margaret."

Regina turned to her and smiled. "You remembered?"

"You heard?" Snow blinked.

"I just remember you saying it." Regina couldn't believe that. She figured Snow had forgotten. She was so young when Regina told her that.

Snow smiled. "Who else was there to teach me the power of true love?"

"Did it work?" David stopped on the stairs. "You're alive."

"Henry!" Regina spun around. "How's Henry? How long was I out?"

"Not very. Let's so check on him." Emma pulled her phone out. "Belle called."

"Let's go."

David and Snow and Emma walked out the door, Regina was held back by what didn't happen between her and Robin, and she glanced over her shoulder as he moved toward the stairs to get Roland and probably leave. She didn't think on it. She walked over to him, confidently grabbed him by his jacket and kissed him. It was the most she'd felt in a kiss in a long time.

When she pulled back, she searched his slightly stunned face, and she was worried she'd made the wrong move. But he drew her back in for another kiss and caressed her cheek with his hand.

~R~H~

Once Regina joined the others in the mausoleum, Henry was still alive. Regina was so relieved he was alive, but there was something different. She sensed it, and Emma had too when they arrived. Regina turned to Emma and Snow.

"Exactly how long was I dead?"

"Half an hour, maybe," Snow guessed.

"Oh, no." Regina went white and faced her son.

"Regina, don't!" Belle ran into the room. "Don't touch him."

"Something's wrong," Regina retorted. "I have to know if he's alive."

"It's too powerful," Belle informed her. "And easily made unstable. Rumple told me about these. You have to wait."

"For my son to die?" Regina shook her head. "No."

"Regina!"

It was too late. Regina made a hole in the faintly shimmering shell around Henry and pulled at it. It was difficult, and Regina channeled her magic into her touch as she pulled. Emma saw her struggle and moved the other side and helped. Together and with magic, they broke through the shell and fell to their knees, weakened momentarily from the strength of the diamond.

"Emma." Snow and David went to her aid.

"I'm okay." She was panting.

Regina grasped Henry's hand and found a strong pulse. "He's okay." They all felt relieved. "I'll stay with him. You can all go."

"Not a chance." Emma took his other hand. "I'm staying too. He's **our** son."

"And _our_ grandson," David added.

"We'll help Belle," Snow told them. "We'll fix him."

Regina smiled. "Thank you."

"There's no need to thank us," Charming replied. "This is what family does."

Ruby and Granny left to get food for them while Belle, Snow and Charming looked both to the Internet and books for an answer. Regina and Emma stayed with Henry, both holding one of his hands, and Regina tucked hair behind her ear and looked over at Emma.

"You saved me, Ms. Swan, no matter what you think."

Emma shrugged. "It was Mary Margaret, really. I just took out his heart."

"You believed in true love. You, of all people."

"Well, I—What the hell does that mean?" Emma demanded.

"I didn't meant to offend you. You're a skeptical woman. It took Henry nearly dying for you to believe. Who was it this time?"

Emma averted her eyes. "It just thought of my parents' love. **That's** true love."

"What you feel for Henry is true love."

"Not true enough apparently. I can't help him now." She sighed. "I feel like I've abandoned him again."

Regina looked down at Henry's face and swallowed back tears. "I thought of giving him up once," she admitted softly.

"You did?" Emma's head snapped up to look at Regina.

"_**Once**_...a long time ago. I knew who you were and what you would bring, so I was going to give him up." She brushed hair from Henry's forehead. "I couldn't do it. I was so focused on my revenge that I almost gave up the **one** thing that I cared about more than revenge. In the short time I had him, I fell in love with him. He was the only thing I ever did right."

"Me too."

Regina sniffed. "I will never let you go away again, Henry. I promise." Emma felt her chest tighten a bit and she released Henry's hand, averting her eyes. "I love you." She leaned down and placed a kiss to his forehead, and the moment her lips touched his forehead, light magic spread through the room, rapidly spreading throughout Storybrooke, restoring the memories of the past year.

Henry's eyes slowly opened, and Regina gasped. "I love you too."

Regina hugged him tightly when he sat up, and Emma felt tears in her eyes.

"You did it," Emma smiled and hugged Henry.

Mary Margaret, David and Belle entered from the other room, and they were all smiling and gave Henry a hug. Regina looked at Snow and Charming, remembering the curse and she was actually glad he survived.

"How did you break the curse?" Snow asked Emma.

"It wasn't me." Emma looked at Regina. "It was her."

"I knew you had it in you." Snow smiled.

"It?" Regina inquired.

"Good."

Regina looked at Henry, who was smiling at her, and she returned it. "I guess I do."

Emma waited for a moment then brought up the missing year. "What happened?"

"Zelena was threatening to take the baby." David took Mary Margaret's hands as he explained to Emma about Rumpelstiltskin's clues and about what Glinda had told them about Zelena's magic being powerful, and Emma put the pieces together. David told them about casting Rumpelstiltskin's Dark Curse, and Regina held Henry close as David told her what his sacrifice. Henry looked at his mother with pride when David and Snow told Emma how Regina had split Snow's heart in half to save them both.

Emma was surprised when the story ended, but she was glad her parents were alive and her heart was heavy once again with the burden of saving everyone. She pushed that to back of her head as Henry asked to visit Neal's grave.

They left the mausoleum, Robin was waiting outside and Regina let Emma take Henry, but Henry was nosy, and he watched his mom and Robin as he and Emma and his grandparents walked to their cars.

"So...the curse has been lifted," Regina spoke first.

"Indeed." He nodded. "And the missing year—things were a bit rocky between us."

Regina laughed. "For some reason, you're so much more likable here in Storybrooke."

He laughed as well.

"Do you want to get some coffee?" Regina offered.

"Shouldn't you join them?" He nodded his heard towards her son and the Charmings.

"Where they're going...Henry needs only Emma."

"Then it would be my honor." He leaned down and kissed her once. Twice. A third time. Regina laughed and pulled away, taking his hand and leading him to the cars. The only thing they had to worry about now was getting Emma to defeat Zelena and what color would best suit the newest member of the Charmings' family.


	7. The Glory Of True Love

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing._**

Charming and Mary Margaret stood back as Henry and Emma went to Neal's grave, Emma told Henry about Neal's sacrifice and Henry agreed that his father was a hero. He would never forget what kind of man his father was. His father died so that Henry could live with his mothers and grandparents. He would honor that wish.

"Was it hard?" Henry asked his mother, and Emma titled her head. "Coming back to Storybrooke when you knew it'd be dangerous? I mean, life in New York was pretty good."

"It was better than good," Emma corrected with a smile, "but I had a voice stuck in my head that I couldn't shake."

"Whose?"

"Yours." She rubbed his shoulder. "I knew how you would've voted on this."

"Yeah." He nodded. "And you know what this means? Operation Cobra is back on."

"I'm not sure it ever ended." She put her arm around his neck. "Let's go. I promised Regina we'd meet at Granny's."

They left the cemetery and went to the cafè where Granny was serving up meals at half-price—she needed to make a profit—and Regina and Robin and Roland were waiting with the rest of Storybrooke, it seemed. They all greeted Henry, and Regina waited until she pulled him away and talked to him privately. She wanted to know everything. She'd miss him so much.

They stood by the bar, drinking hot chocolate with cinnamon and apple cider, and Regina smiled proudly as he told her about school then about pizza and the Yankees. She laughed and told him to slow down. She wanted to hear it all—the entire year.

"I found an apple tree in Central Park that looked exactly like the one by your office. Of course I didn't know that then, but now I do." He was beaming now. "And guess what?"

"What?" She was excited.

"I got pretty good at math."

"No."

"Pretty good, not Steven Hawking good, but...good." Regina had never felt so proud in her life. "What did I miss here?"

"Nothing much," she assured him, setting her hands on his cheeks. "Nothing that matters now."

"Not even that guy that was kissing you?" Henry smirked.

Regina smiled, but brushed it away. "Let's stay focused on New York. Tell me about the pizza—"

"Come on, Mom," Henry pressed. "Who is he?"

She sucked in a breath and cleared her through. "His name is Robin...Hood." Henry's face went blank. "We _just_ started seeing each other," she assured him.

"Wait," Henry had to be sure it was the same Robin Hood from the stories. "Robin Hood?"

"At your service." He walked over to them with Roland at his side and shook Henry's hand.

"Awesome."

Across the diner, Tink sat with Hook, and Tink had never seen Regina smile so much. She was glad that someone had gotten through to her. She wished it was that easy for the man across from her. She didn't know if she felt sorry for him or wanted to hit him.

"You're becoming quite pathetic," she informed him.

"What do you know of it?"

"If you want Emma to trust you, you have to talk to her." She searched his eyes. "Would you like me steal pixie dust for you too?" she mused.

"No, thanks, love." He tried not to glare as he left the diner, needing fresh air and time to think. He headed for the docks.

A crashing sound came from behind them, they turned as Snow cried out, and fluid ran down her leg and the booth. Emma and David sprung into action, getting Snow up and out of the booth and leading her to the truck. Regina and Henry followed, Robin went to gather his men just in case Zelena decided to crash the baby's birth.

At the hospital, Robin's men were in the lobby, Regina and Emma worked a protection spell around Mary Margaret's room, and David tried to console Mary Margaret and her fears, and when she looked outside at her daughter and her the once Evil Queen working together to protect her and their baby, she felt a little better.

"Do you really think this protection spell will enough to hold her off?" Emma lowered her arms and faced Regina.

"That depends," Regina closed the space between them, "if you're brand of magic is stronger than hers." Emma looked down at her hands, not at all confident. "If it is, no one wielding dark magic will be able to get in here."

"That doesn't sound like a vote of confidence."

"It isn't, but we're out of options." Regina intertwined her fingers then walked over to Belle and Robin when Hook approached Emma.

"Swan." Hook gestured to Snow and David's room. "I heard the little royal was on the way."

"I don't think it's a good idea for you to be here right now." Emma kept her face straight and stern.

"I wanna help."

"If you really wanted to help, you would've told me when Zelena cursed your lips," she shot back.

"I had no choice. She threatened you and your family. I was trying to help."

"Telling me what was going on would've been help."

"And a death sentence for your boy."

"Henry's safety is my concern, not yours, which is why I'm taking this fight to Zelena. This ends today." Emma walked away from him.

"Emma, wait." Her father stopped her in the wall after seeing her talk with Hook. "You don't have to do this alone."

"Yes, I do. You need to stay with Mary Margaret's."

"Yeah, I know, but you need help. Take Hook."

She gave him a stunned expression. "Are you insane?"

"He's going with you," he decided for her. "You're going with her," he called to Hook.

"Oh, thought you didn't trust me, mate." Hook walked over to them.

"Zelena backed you into a corner, you did the best you could."

"See, even your father gets it," Hook pointed out.

"Yeah, because he knows about keeping secrets from loved ones."

"Hey," David protested.

"I'm sorry. I'm doing this alone."

"No, you're not. This isn't about you. This is about **all** of us."

"What is he gonna do?" Emma retorted. "I have magic! He has _one_ hand!"

"You know I'm good in a fight."

"At the very least, he can draw fire."

"What, now I'm cannon fodder?" Hook dryly laughed.

David looked at her like she was a little girl and was doing something very wrong, and she gave up. "Fine. He can come."

"Fair enough." Hook sighed. "Shall we?"

She saw Henry. "Hang on. Gimme a sec." She joined her son and Leroy. "Hey, kid."

"Hey, Mom." He smiled. "Is the baby here?" He was nervous.

"Not yet, but it will be soon." She grasped his shoulders. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I have to take care of this witch, but it's gonna be all right. I'll be back before you know it."

"I know," he said with all of the confidence in the world. "I'm not worried." He was a little worried, and Regina could see that from where she watched with Robin and Belle.

"Yeah?"

"Defeating bad guys is what you do."

Emma smiled a small smile and embraced him, Regina walked over to them and set a hand on Emma's shoulder. "Go. I'll keep him safe." She moved her hand to Henry's back.

"Thank you." Emma didn't look up from Henry's face.

"You ready, Swan?" Hook called.

With one last look, she turned. "Yeah, let's end this."

Regina put her arm around Henry's back and they watched Hook and Emma leave. Regina gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze then left Leroy take him down to the lobby where Archie was. Henry looked through the classified section of the newspaper and Archie and he spoke momentarily on that. Archie then told Henry was glad to have him back, and Henry felt the same and told him so then returned to looking at the paper.

"Maybe a place by the water," Henry wondered aloud. "With a view."

"Have you spoken to Emma about this?" He looked at Henry. "About staying in Storybrooke?"

"What's to talk about? We're...home."

Regina smiled at Henry's words. She pushed off the wall where she was leaning against and thinking about what else they could do without hearing Mary Margaret crying out in pain. She glad that Henry thought of this place as home, and she hoped Emma saw it as home too.

She knew Emma didn't, and she didn't understand that part of Emma. She would rather live a lie than be happy. Here Emma had parents who love her with all of their hearts and a man who yearned after her and a sibling on the way. Here both Regina and Emma could live their lives with Henry in it. Emma didn't have to try and belong here, and Regina could train her magic to where no threat could ruin their lives. How could Emma be so selfish?

Regina smiled to herself. It seemed Ms. Swan and Regina had more than Henry in common. Emma was afraid to be happy. Why? What did she fear losing? Henry? Her parents? Everything? Hmm.

"What's with that look?" Robin asked when he came down the stairs.

"I'm just thinking."

"About what, may I ask?"

"Emma and Henry." She looked over her shoulder at her son. "I don't know that she'll stay once Zelena's dealt with."

"I'm sure Emma will find a reason to stay."

"You don't know her like I do. She's can be quite...unyielding."

"Don't think on it now. We have a lot on our plate, and we need to focus."

"I can concentrate just fine with a clouded mine." She met his eyes. "Are you going to join your men?"

"Yes, the contractions are close together now. It should be any minute now."

She nodded. "Be careful."

He smiled. "Nothing will ever keep me from returning to you."

"You're quite the charmer," she smirked.

"Only for you." He leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Quite the charmer, indeed."

Regina jerked back and found Zelena in the doorway, the first floor unconscious behind her, and Henry was nowhere to be seen. "Zelena."

"Oh, don't mind me." She smirked. "I just came to see the newest edition to our ever-growing family."

"I won't let you near that baby." Regina raised her hand. "One move, and I'll roast you."

"Ah, ah, ah." Zelena waved a finger at her. "I wouldn't do that if I were you."

"And why not?"

"We wouldn't want anything to happen to your dear boys, now would we?"

"Boys?" Regina repeated. "Henry?"

"And Roland. Oh, he's quite the doll." Zelena smiled. "So polite, so full of fear."

Regina held Robin back from doing something stupid. "What do you want?"

"Your heart. Either give it to me peacefully, and I'll return the brats or watch everyone you love die before I take it."

"You won't win." Regina reached into her chest and pulled out her heart, and Zelena eagerly took it. "I lost when I sought revenge, and so will you."

"So, there's a difference between you and me, sis." She dropped Regina's heart into a black leather satchel. "I'm willing to do anything it takes. I've nothing left to lose."

"That's where you're wrong. You have one thing left to lose."

"I shall get my happy ending." Zelena waved her arm and Regina and Robin both were slammed hard into the hall and fell unconscious. Zelena smiled and walked through the hall, following the screams of Snow in labor. Rumpelstiltskin met her in the hall where Snow was giving birth, and he nodded. "That's my doll."

"Stop right there." Belle marched over to them.

Zelena rolled her eyes. "Didn't you learn your lesson the last time?" She held up the dagger. "This is more powerful than your true love."

"I refuse to believe that!" Belle spat.

"Belle, go," Rumple pleaded.

"Listen to him, dear."

"No." Belle stopped her. "You've put him through enough pain!"

"And I'm not nearly done!" She waved her arm and knocked Belle unconscious.

Rumple caught her.

"Your taste in women really has done downhill," Zelena told him. "Leave her, dearie. Chop, chop!"

He followed her against his will, looking back at Belle once more. In Snow's room, she gave one final push and their sweet, innocent son was born.

David rejoiced, "It's a boy! It's a boy!" He kissed her forehead as Dr. Whale cleaned him off and placed him in her arms, allowing Mary Margaret and David to wrap him and hold him in their arms. He kissed her forehead once more, and then the door flew open.

"The Charming family. It's a shame I have to break it up." She stopped David without even blinking when he pulled out his sword, and their son cried in his mother's arms.

Mary Margaret looked at Zelena as helpless and horrified as the last time she gave birth, her beautiful baby boy crying in her arms and then—he wasn't. She gasped. "No," she cried. "No, no, no, no—"

Zelena waved her hand and froze Snow to the bed. "Hmm, so pure and so innocent. And now...mine." She disappeared in a cloud of green smoke.

David fell forward and Snow gasped as the spell broke, and Snow broke down at the loss of another child. David tried to sooth her, but it was no use. They had lost their baby—again. There were no words that could ease that pain.

"He's gone," Snow whispered. "It happened again."

In a rage, David tore off the gown, grabbed his sword and stormed out of the room, passing Regina who held Henry, glad he was safe and unharmed.

Regina released Henry and followed him, "Where are you doing?"

"Getting my son back," he growled.

"You're gonna get yourself killed." Regina grabbed his arm to reason with him. "David, think about this!"

"What's there to think about?" he demanded.

"Don't let him get hurt," Henry asked of his mother.

"What's going on here?" Emma suddenly appeared.

"What happened? Did you find Zelena?" David asked, hope overpowering his voice.

"I—I did, but I couldn't stop her."

"She took your brother."

_No_! "Because I failed?" Emma searched his face and her heart dropped.

"Whoa, slow your horse, you haven't failed just yet," Hook spoke when no no else did.

"Hook's right. Come on."

"No, wait." She gripped his arm, stopping him and meeting his eyes, feeling so disappointed in herself. "Zelena...took my magic."

"How the hell did that happen?" Regina exclaimed.

"It doesn't matter how, it just happened, so we need to find another way to stop her."

"There is no other way."

Emma felt like such a disappointment, and she couldn't meet anyone's eyes, Regina felt hopeless, and their son, ever hopeful, smiled. "That's not true," Henry informed them. "You can do it."

"Sweetheart, I don't think I can survive round three with my sister."

"Glinda was pretty specific. Only the purveyor of the strongest light magic can defeat her."

Henry tried to sway his mother. "Zelena only beat her because you were using **dark** magic against her." He took her hand.

"Yeah, but that's all I have."

"No," Emma joined in, "it's not. When you kissed Henry, that was true love's kiss. That's _light_ magic."

"See, you _can_ do it."

Regina looked into his hopeful eyes. He truly was the truest believer. "Henry, I don't even have my heart right now."

"How the hell did you lose it again?" Emma exclaimed.

"That doesn't matter. You don't need it to defeat Zelena. You don't have it now, and I know you still love me." Henry smiled reassuringly at her. "I know there's good in you."

"He's right." Robin stepped into the room behind them. "I know you can beat that witch."

"But I don't—"

"You have to," Emma interrupted, forcing her in the same position Emma was in when she first came to Storybrooke.

"Once upon a time, you were a villain, Mom," Henry said to her, "but you've changed. You're a hero now." Emma smiled at his words. "And defeating bad guys are what heros _do_**.** **I believe in you**_._" He squeezed her hand. "Now you need to believe too."

Well, shit.

~R~Z~

Zelena cast her spell, the light from each objected burned brightly and began opening the portal that would make all of her dreams come true. She looked at Rumpelstiltskin. "Don't worry, dearie, when this is all over, you won't remember a thing."

"It isn't over yet," David interested her gloating speech.

She spun around to find the lamest round up of wanna Saviors and the powerless Savior. She smirked. "And who's gonna stop me? Certainly not the Savior."

David saw his son, and Emma glanced at her father. "Go. Get him. We got your back."

"And I've got your heart," Robin told Regina as he and David moved for the thing they needed most.

Regina almost smiled, but she couldn't. She didn't how this would play out. She wasn't sure if Henry was trying to make himself feel better by making her hero or if she actually was one. She just needed to believe, but all of her life, it's been the darkness there, not the light. Whatever light was there was taken. How did she get that bad?

"Zelena, stop now," Regina demanded, not missing a beat, even with her head clogged. "We're not gonna let you succeed."

"Heh. Rid me of those pests." She gestured to Emma and Hook then shoved David and Robin back with magic.

"Please, no more water." Hook held his blade against Rumpelstiltskin.

"Get the dagger then the dark one will be on your side," he told them, magically knocking away Emma's gun.

"Easier said than done," Emma commented.

"Do as I say or I will kill destroy you both. I have no choice." He pushed them back, and they were knocked into hay, falling to the floor and groaning.

"Come for another beating, sis?" Zelena mused.

"No, I came for some jewelry, tacky as it may be." She lunged forward to grab the necklace, but Zelena was faster and knocked her back with the mere nod of her head.

David and Robin made one step, and she called to her Beautiful One. "If you will."

A flying monkey flew down from the rafters and came at them, David pushed Robin out of the way and took a hit from the monkey.

"Remember these creatures are our friends!" Robin reminded David.

"I'll use a gentle touch." David prepared himself for an attack.

"Unfortunately, that's not an option for me." Rumple waved his arm and they flew back into the hay again, landing and nearly falling on each other.

Zelena was enjoying the show, but saw her little sister was left out. She raised Regina into the air, choking her. "Only light magic can harm me, and you're as dark as they come. It's your destiny to be this way." As Zelena prattled on, Emma sat up and thought of a plan. "And it will also be your undoing."

Regina thought of everything Cora did that manipulated her and growled, "Don't tell me what I can be."

Zelena laughed. "I tried to be good once, but it wasn't in the cards." The others slowly made their move as she focused completely on Regina. "This is who I am, and it's who you are!"

She was struggling to breathe, to break away from Zelena's magic when she saw Robin take her heart and he held it out for her to see. "You're wrong, sis." She saw into the man who cared for her, accepting both her past and future, and she thought of Henry who, despite everything she did to him, saw her as the hero she always wanted to be. She felt that goodness surge through her body, and that feeling was better than dark magic.

The tide turned as light magic as burst through Regina's dark magic, and Zelena looked at Regina with disbelief and fear.

"What are you doing?" Zelena demanded.

Regina smiled victoriously. "Changing." She shot light magic and tossed Zelena to the ground, David looked as she fell, losing the dagger, and Regina strolled over to her big sister, smirking.

"How?"

"I make my own destiny." And with that, she tire the necklace off Zelena's neck and Zelena gasped as her magic left her body with a wave of green lights. Regina and Zelena both watched as her spell suddenly ended, and Zelena glared up at her.

David went to get his son when the flying monkey screeched and came at him. Annoyed and fed up, he swung his blade with battle cry, stopping only inches from Little John's neck when he transformed back into a man.

"Little John, you're back!" Robin stated.

David helped him up then gather his little body in his arms and looked him over closely.

"David, the baby? Is he okay?" Emma was concerned that the spell may have harmed him.

"Yeah," he slowly and proudly replied, "he can handle anything, just like his big sister."

They all stared to leave when Regina spoke to Zelena, suddenly they remembered her and turned to see what Regina would do next. They hoped her change wasn't brief, all but Rumple, that is.

"You failed." Regina was more than triumphant. She laughed lightly. "You're not going anywhere."

"I beg to differ," Rumple darkly challenged, grabbed her by magic and dragging her to him. "I'm going to make you pay for **everything** you've done to me."

"What are you waiting for?" Zelena sobbed. "Just do it!"

"With pleasure."

Regina picked up his dagger and stopped him. "No! Enough. This ends now." She approached Rumple and her sister.

"After everything this witch has done, you're gonna protect her?" Rumple looked at Regina.

"Good magic stopped her, and good magic doesn't exact vengeance."

"She killed my son!" he roared.

"How many lives have we taken to get what we want?" Regina asked him.

He wanted to kill her in that instant. "You can't be serious."

"I am. Heros don't kill."

Zelena was both disgusted and surprised. "So, now you're a hero?"

"Today I am." She and Robin both smirked.

Regina sat outside the cell where Zelena was wrapped up in a blanket, Zelena was so confused, and she no longer knew who she was dealing with. The Regina she had heard about and envied was nowhere to be seen, and yet she was right in front of her. How could she be this person?

"Why, Regina?" Zelena had to know. "Why not just kill me...and put me out of my misery?"

"Because I know why you did what you did." Regina was sympathetic toward her older sister. They had more in common than Regina ever wanted to admit. It was probably why she wanted to destroyed her so badly in the Enchanted Forest. That and trying to keep her mind off Henry. "We're much alike. Our mother ruined you too. I know what it's like to not have the life you wanted—the life you feel you deserve."

"Oh, boo hoo. You got to be queen. You know nothing. I saw it all—you had everything!"

"Did I? So, you missed the part where I lose the love of my life?"

"Mother did all that so you could achieve greatness."

Regina shook her head. "Not long ago, I was a lot like you." Zelena closed her eyes, not wanting to hear her speech. "I wanted to kill someone who wronged me, and I failed. Had I killed Snow White, I wouldn't be in this world, I wouldn't be with these people, and I wouldn't have my son, Henry. So, no, Zelena, I won't kill you. Instead, I'm going to give you what I got. I'm gonna give you a second chance."

"What if I don't want it?" She spoke through clenched teeth.

"Well, that would be a mistake, dear. Take it." Regina was genuinely pleading with her. "Use it. Evil isn't born...it's made, and so is good." She stood up. "If I were you, I'd consider creating a new destiny. Because if you don't," she threatened in a low tone, "I'll be there to take your heart and crush it. Now, if you'll excuse me," she pulled out Zelena's pendant, "I should put this somewhere safe."

She left the police station and went to her vault. She wen to the chest were her mother's heart once was resting and placed Zelena's pendant safely inside. Closing the lid, she placed it into the chest and closed her eyes, inhaling deeply before opening her eyes, smiling and walking away. She had someone important to meet.

~D~S~

David carried his sleeping baby boy into Mary Margaret's room, where she glumly lay, trying to rest and waiting, because she had faith in her daughter and husband and Regina. She knew that would be back, but it was killing her slowly every second they were gone.

She opened her eyes and slowly looked over then sat up and stared as David moved closer with their son. Emma watched from the doorway as Mary Margaret titled her head and David smiled at her. She reached out and gently took her son, looking at him with an open mouth, tears of utter happiness rolling down her cheeks. David placed a kiss to the top of her head before setting a hand gently on his son's head lovingly.

Out in the hall, Hook walked up to Emma, and she glanced at him then looked at the beautiful display of love once more. She was apart of that here, but she wasn't meant to be their daughter. They had a new child—a fresh start. Emma wasn't going to stand in the way of that. They couldn't look to the future with her keeping them in the past.

"Never thought I would see one of those," Hook admitted.

"It's called a baby," she teased, eyebrow raised as she stepped toward him.

"No, Swan, that smile."

She beamed. "We won."

He admired her beauty then. Her smile lit up her face, and she looked absolutely stunning. He was at a loss for words, but he had to speak. He had to know. "With...all of the chaos, I never got a chance to say thank you."

"You really think I'd let you drown?"

"Given our history, you'll have to forgive me for being uncertain." She smiled more now, showing her teeth. "Has your power returned now that Zelena's been defeated?"

"No."

"I'm sorry, love."

"It's okay. I won't need it in New York." She left him to struggle with that. "Hey, kid." Henry spun around. "You wanna meet your new uncle?"

He ran into the room, and Emma followed with one last look at Hook. David welcomed them, setting a hand on Henry's shoulder then Emma, and Mary Margaret smiled happily at her beautiful family. All she'd ever wanted was right here before her, and there was no way to contain her happiness. There was only Hook's sad gray-blue eyes that gave hint to something sad rapidly approaching, but as sad as he was, he still gave a smile to the happy family that were caught up in the arrival of the still nameless baby boy in Mary Margaret's arms.

Regina saw Hook lingering outside the door. "You can enter."

He looked over at her. "No. This is a family moment."

She held a vase of flowers for them. "Well, perhaps I should wait."

"Regina." Snow saw her in the doorway. "You brought flowers?"

Henry smiled at her.

"It's more of an apology for letting Zelena take your son." She set them down beside her.

"Don't apologize. You're the reason we have our son and no one was hurt."

Regina smiled. "May I?" She held her arms out, Snow gently set her baby in Regina's arms, and Regina's expression was one that they'd never seen. Henry saw it when they were in the captain's quarters of Hook's ship. "He looks just like you, David."

David smiled.

"So, what do we call this little guy?" Regina asked Charming and Snow.

"I was thinking...we would announce it at Granny's," Snow informed them. "We used to do it at coronations, and we would've done it for Emma, but we never got the chance."

"There's another word for that," Emma said to Henry. "It's called stalling."

"Can I hold him?" Henry asked.

"Of course," Snow replied.

He walked over to Regina, and she set his uncle in his arms, guiding his arms to support his head, and Emma felt her chest tighten at the look Henry and Regina shared. She was taking him away from a mother who loved him truly, but it was for a better life. This wasn't their world. She didn't want him to be tied here like she was. She wanted to give him his best chance outside of fairy tales.


	8. Prince Neal

Regina said goodbye to Henry outside the door of his room in Granny's inn, nodded at Emma and headed home. Emma had Hook watching over Zelena, so Rumpelstiltskin didn't try to exact vengeance, and Regina knew Emma would check in on him frequently. She trusted Emma's decision. Zelena could be one of their greatest assets, if she'd just let go of all that envy.

Regina pulled her keys out of her purse as she neared her front door, but when she reached out to unlock the door, she found it was already unlocked. She opened the door slowly, ready to attack anything that moved, but upon seeing the rose petals, she blinked. She was more confused than anything. Why where there rose petals on the floor? Who the hell was in her house at this hour?

She closed the door silently and followed the petals to the living room, where a fire was burning and a blanket was laid out just in front of the couch. On the blanket was a bottle of unopened wine, a vase of freshly picked flowers, a plate of bread, assorted meats and cheeses and and a bowl of fruit. She felt someone behind her, and she knew who it was by the scent of pine. He had broken into her house again and laid out this beautiful arrangement for her.

"Why don't I just leave you a key and save myself the wear and tear of my locks?"

"Wrong man, dearie."

She turned and faced Rumpelstiltskin. "What brings you here?"

"I came to see if you used the diamond."

"I did."

He nodded. "Good. I'm glad it helped save the boy." He started to leave when she called to him.

"Thank you," she was very genuine and gave him a smile, "for leaving it."

"I couldn't let anything happen to my grandson now, could I?" He left the house.

"Of everyone here, he's the only one I can't understand." Robin entered the room, and she smirked.

"And you understand me?" She arched a brow.

"I'm beginning to." He held two wine glasses. "Care to join me?"

"Give me a minute." She kissed him then went upstairs, removing her coat and changing out of her dress and into a new one. She ran her fingers through her hair and tucked it behind her ears. She returned to the living room moments later and found he had made himself comfortable on the blanket. She lowered herself down beside him and accepted the glass of wine from him.

"What's all this for?" She brought her legs in.

"For the return of your heart."

She toasted to that and they both drank lightly, neither one wanting this moment to be ruined. They set their glasses down, and Robin began to speak.

"So, how does it feel?" He was curious. How did it feel to lose one's heart? Or to get it back?

"Stronger than ever," Regina smiled.

He leaned over and kissed her eagerly, she could feel her heart responding to it, and she moaned softly against his lips. She set her hands on his cheeks and kept him in place as kissed him deeper. She felt like this was all a dream. She never thought this would be her life—happy and full of love. She had to open her eyes to make sure this was real, to make sure this handsome, gentle man was actually in front of her. And he was.

Robin pulled back and opened his eyes to find beautiful, but tear-filled brown eyes looking back at him. He didn't understand. "What is it?

She simply smiled and stroked his cheek, smiling oh-so softly. "I just never thought I could I have this," she admitted, voice breaking.

He nodded, understanding her exactly, and they shared a small laugh. Regina lowered her hands, and he rubbed her thigh comfortingly and confessed, "After I lost my wife, I...felt like that for a very long time. Her death was my fault."

Regina thought of Daniel, how he died because of her, and the tears were stronger now. "I'm sorry."

"I would've walked...through hell to be with my Marian again, but...when I finally admitted to myself that she was gone and she was never coming back, I had to let that guilt go." Tears were in his eyes as well now.

"My first love Daniel was killed because of me. Because he **loved** me."

"And that's why you never wanted to open yourself up again?"

If true love was the most powerful light magic in the world, how was it the reason Daniel was no longer alive? That question ate at her for a very long time then Tinker Bell came and showed her a man with a lion tattoo who was in front of her. "Tinker Bell came to me as she told you," she explained. "She left me to go in and meet the man with the lion tattoo." Her fingers slipped underneath his sleeve to the warm flesh and to the ink of the lion tattoo. "I was too scared to approach you."

He chuckled in disbelief. How could someone like her ever be afraid? She was powerful, intelligent, gorgeous, a loving and wonderful person once you got by her icy exterior. He bit his lip for a second to think. "Well, maybe, things work out when they're supposed to." He stroked her hair and she slowly smiled as he said, "Maybe it's all about timing." He closed the space between them and kissed her, drawing her closer, kissing her deeper, and she raised up on her knees, his boots preventing her from sitting beside him. She settled for sitting directly in his lap.

He didn't mind. He liked having her close. He rested his forehead against hers after placing a kiss on her temple. "I'm glad you weren't harmed this time."

"You and Henry were the ones boasting me to use light magic, and you're glad I didn't get hurt?" she teased, picking up her glass of wine. "Do you have no faith in me?"

"On the contrary, I have endless faith in you."

"How?" She searched his eyes.

"I've heard stories of the good you've done here and seeing you use light magic...you've changed from the stories I heard in the Enchanted Forest, and I can tell that wasn't an easy thing to do." He rubbed her back. "Seeing a gorgeous woman once named the Evil Queen use light magic should affirm anyone, especially anyone who's ever doubted that you're good."

She tried take a drink from a glass, and he reached up, took the glass from her hand politely and set it on the floor. He set his hand over hers and looked into her eyes. "When you asked me what I saw you in at Granny's, and I said "a second chance", I left something off."

"Did you now?"

"When I look at you, I see a woman who've been through so much, lost so much, but still was able to hold onto a fragment of good. You let that fragment grow and shape you, and there is nothing more attractive to me than that. I see a future with you, a happy one at that." She smiled at his words. "Wait, you were pretty sexy in the Enchanted Forest, if I'm being honest."

She laughed. "Oh, yeah?"

"Completely." He smiled.

She kissed him, slipping her fingers into his hair, and he slid his arms around her back, shifting down down to her leg. Their kiss was powerful, not curse-breaking powerful, but pretty damn close. This was a moment they both knew would come after she kissed him in the forest, and it was perfect timing. She had a heart, there was no impending threat to kill them all, and she had nothing to worry about.

Regina pulled back when her phone rang, and she wasn't going to answer it, but it could be Henry. She stood up and grabbed her phone, and it was Henry.

"Hey, Mom. Am I interrupting anything?"

"No. What do you need, honey?"

"I need a favor. It's really important."

~R~Z~

Everyone pitched in to celebrate the newest edition to Storybrooke—Regina and Henry made lasagna and cupcakes since she doubted anyone would eat anything she made containing apples; Roland and Ruby hung up a sign and made some pies and finger foods; the dwarfs made Snow's baby his own little bottle dwarf style, and Granny added the finishing touches to the blanket she'd been working on for months now.

Five o' clock was the time everyone was to met at Granny's diner, and Regina and Henry were the first ones there, and Granny put them to work. Regina set up the table for gifts, Henry swept the floor, and Ruby made sure the food was still warm as people started to arrive.

"She's fine," Robin told Regina. He had his men watching Zelena now.

"I'll take her something to eat once David and Mary Margaret arrive."

"I'll accompany you."

"I can take care of myself. She's powerless."

"I know you can. I merely want to be with you. Perhaps we can reschedule our evening."

She smiled and saw Henry watching them. She turned to him, and he was smiling too. "I see you're done with your job, Nosy." She took the broom from him, and he laughed. "Go sit down."

"Okay."

Regina handed Ruby the broom and sat down with Henry for a moment, and as people filled into the room, including the happy parents, Regina figured it was time to feed her sister. There was no real jail food, so Regina would bring her a plate of assorted goods from the dishes people brought.

"I'll be right back." Regina left Henry with his grandparents and Emma. She prepared a plate and drink for Zelena, and she overheard Emma and Hook. She stopped and listened.

"Like mother, like daughter." Hook drank from his glass.

Emma cut him a dark look. "Hook."

"What is he talking about?" Henry felt cold all over.

David tried to change the subject. "Should we read more stories?" He turned the pages.

"Actually, I would like to know what the pirate **is** talking about." Regina walked over to them, and Robin stood beside her and holding the food meant for Zelena.

"It's nothing." Emma didn't want to talk about it, especially here.

"Are you planning on going back to New York?"

"Why would we go back to New York?" Henry looked at Emma.

"You're not," Regina said, "right, Ms. Swan?"

"Actually, it's complicated," Emma corrected.

"Why would we leave?" Henry was trying to understand her reason for wanting to leave. **"This** is our home."

"Henry, this isn't the time or place."

"I think it is," Regina argued.

"No, it's not." Emma left the conversation and the dinner altogether.

"I'll talk to her," Hook offered, sitting his glass down.

"Wait." Henry closed the storybook and held it out to Hook. "Take this. It might help her remember where she belongs."

Hook left to follow Emma, David rubbed Henry's back as he looked down in misery at the idea of leaving home, and David reassured him. "It's going to be all right. She's just stubborn like her mo—" He stopped at the look his wife gave him. "—like all of our family."

Henry smiled a little then looked up. "Uhh, Grandpa."

"Hmm?"

"Look." Henry pointed out the window at the mass of golden-orange energy shooting into the sky, and everyone looked with confusion. "What is that?"

"That," Rumpelstiltskin informed them as he and Belle entered the diner, "is a problem. That light is from Zelena's time portal. It's open.

**~R~R~**

David, Regina, Rumple, Belle and Robin rushed to the police station to see what Zelena had done, but all they found was an empty cell. David sighed in frustration.

"Zelena—she's gone."

"No," Regina said, "She was here where I left her."

"Maybe she escaped. That would explain the time portal," Belle suggested.

"Impossible. Without her pendant, she's powerless," Regina argued. "How could she have escaped, let alone open a time portal, without magic?" She looked at Rumpelstiltskin who was deadset on revenge. "Unless you did something to her."

"Well, I'm sorry to disappoint, but no," he shot back, not at all phased by her accusations. Regina arched a disbelieving brow. "Well, even if I wanted to, Belle has my dagger. She would certainly curb any homicidal tendencies."

"It's true," Belle assured them.

David turned to the old camera system. "If she escaped, let's find out how." He crouched and flicked through the hours, Regina sat down in the chair beside him to observe, and Rumpelstiltskin let out a "Wonderful" after a glance at the cameras. Belle looked back at him, and he gave a small smile then tampered with the tape when no one was looking.

"Wh—what was that?" Regina asked when the tape messed up. "What just happened?"

"Yeah, we could use an upgrade." David cursed, "Stupid Betamax." He managed to salvage what happened. "Ah, there we go."

They watched as Zelena used magic to end herself, Regina felt horrified that she would go that far just to escape a second chance, and Rumpelstiltskin was satisfied with the result.

"Well, it seems her great escape was more of a permanent nature." Rumple leaned toward Regina. "I won't ask for an apology."

As if she would give him one. "She must have had just enough residual magic to do herself in." Regina felt slightly numbed by that. Another family member was gone, even one that she didn't like, even hated. Magic's killed more of her family than anything else. "And when she did," Regina realized, "when she was gone, the magic in her pendant had no tether. It was set free—her last wish fulfilled."

"So, how do we un-fulfill it?" Robin inquired.

"That's still in question," Rumple answered. "But until we figure it out, no one should go near it." They all agreed. "A trip to the past would have catastrophic repercussion."

David tried to call Emma to let her know about the portal, but either she didn't have her phone or didn't want to talk to him. He and Rumpelstiltskin and Belle left the station to go back to the diner, David needed to tell Henry and Mary Margaret what happened to Zelena, and he needed Henry to try Emma's phone. She may answer to him.

Regina crossed her arms and looked over the empty cell where Zelena once was. It didn't make any sense. Yes, she wanted Regina to kill her to put her out of her misery, but she never thought Zelena would take matters into her own hands just to escape her life. She never saw that coming. The women in her family were anything but weak enough to stoop to that level.

"Are you all right?" Robin asked.

Regina sighed. "I'm not sure." She crossed her arms. "I'm...conflicted."

"Why? I thought you didn't know about Zelena."

"I didn't, but she was still my sister. I hated her and wanted to destroy her, but..." She trailed off and sighed.

"Let's go for a walk," he offered. "It may clear your head."

"Perhaps." She stepped toward him. "I should check on Henry first."

He nodded, and they left the station. Regina made sure Henry was all right—as all right as he could be anyway—and she even tried to contact Emma, but she wouldn't answer. Henry kept trying to call Emma, Regina tried to cheer him up, but he wasn't in the mood. He even declined Regina's offer to go for a walk. She respected his wishes, and took a walk with Robin and Roland.

_**~E~H~**_

Hook and Emma found themselves in Rumpelstiltskin's vault, Hook looked at his empty hand and sighed in exasperation. This trip was really starting to chap his hide. Emma gaped at the size of the dully shaded room, holding the wand in her hand. The room seemed to expand for ages, leaving only darkness above them and a few lit torches around them.

"No," Emma muttered.

Hook set the woman Emma had saved on the table and looked around, finding a mirror. "Eh, at least he did us one favor." He grinned at Emma. "I'm devilishly handsome again."

It was Emma turn to sigh.

Hook noticed a cabinet and opened the doors with his hand. Perhaps something in this could get them out. It was better than waiting to die. Inside all he found was a golden chain. He picked it up and examined it.

Emma turned and exclaimed, "Wait! Don't touch anything!" He quickly set it down on the table in front of him. "If Rumple's afraid of this stuff, there's gotta be a reason."

"I'm just trying to figure a way out."

"I don't think there is one." Emma felt the bottom fall out on her again. She wasn't even surprised. "And what's the point? You heard what he said: we can't reopen the portal."

"But you can," Hook corrected, and Emma turned away. "All he said we need is magic. You're the Savior, Swan. You can do it."

"Not anymore. I lost it." She wouldn't look at him directly.

"When Zelena died, all of her spells were undone. Your powers should've been restored.

"Believe me, if I could make it work, **I would**," she spat. "Do you think I'm faking it?"

"I think not having magic makes it a hell of a lot easier for you to run back to New York and pretend to be somebody else!" She held a tongue as he continued. "Well, listen to me, Swan—you're _not!_ It's time to stop running."

"You think I don't know that?" She met his eyes. "Yes, I run away. That's how I've always survived, but believe me, I want this to work. I wanna go back. I wanna stop running."

He eyed her. "What's changed your mind?"

"Watching my mother die." The very words made her stomach fall, and she felt short of breath. "Thinking she was dead... You saw what happened." Silvery tears clouded her eyes. "I was so relieved when she was okay, and I hugged her and you know what I say in her eyes?" Her voice was small. "Nothing. She didn't know who I was. I had saved her and lost her too. And that's what I've been doing to her since_ I met her_. It's gotta stop.

"When Henry brought me to Storybrooke, he told me I was the Savior. I didn't see what he was really doing. He wasn't bringing me back to break a curse. He was bringing me home. Neal was right."

"About what?"

"You don't have a home...until you just miss it, and being with my parents the past few days, but not really being with them...I've never missed them more. Storybrooke...is my home." Emma noticed the smile on Hook's lips. "What?"

"Look down."

She did. She stared at the glowing silver wand in her hand, stunned. Her magic was back and guiding her home.

"I'd say you got your magic back. Now, shall we go?" He stepped aside.

Hell, yeah. Emma stepped forward, closed her eyes and thought about home, her parents, her son, her baby brother, hot coco with cinnamon on top, and she felt magic course through her. She opened her eyes as the vortex formed and smiled as Hook picked up the still-unconscious woman.

"Well done, Swan." He carried her through the portal.

Emma was about to follow when Rumpelstiltskin appeared. "You opened it." She turned and he grabbed her forearm. "Wait."

"Lemme go!"

"My son. What happens when I find him?"

"I thought you wanted to forget!"

"Before I do, I have to know: does he forgive me?"

"Yes."

He could sense she was holding something back. "Yes, but what?" She silently whimpered. "What aren't you telling me?" He waited for barely a second. "Tell me or you will never leave!"

"He dies!" Her voice was tight. "He forgives you. He loved you. He died to save all of us—don't let that be in vain."

Rumple refused to believe that. "No, I—I can change what happened. I can save my boy!"

"You think you can change the future, but you might make it worse." Tears streamed down her face and her voice broke. "I loved him too. I wanted to save him. He died a hero, you can't take that away from him! You have to drink the potion! You have to forget everything I just told you!"

Rumpelstiltskin drank the potion and let go of Emma's arm, the portal vanished, and he wondered what that foul taste was in his mouth. He noticed the wand on the floor and picked it up then he took in the room he was standing in. "What the hell am I doing in here?"

_**~E~M~D~**_

They landed back in the barn where Zelena had originally cast the curse, Hook grunted when he landed, and Emma groaned into the dirt. The portal closed behind them, and Emma rolled over.

"Oh, God." She took Hook's hand and stood up. She saw the woman was waking and spoke to Hook, "Do me a favor. Fill her in and make sure she doesn't freak out."

"Where are you going?"

She grinned. "I have some people I need to see." She turned and ran out of the barn towards Granny's.

When she arrived, Mary Margaret and David were holding her baby brother, and she wasted no time in tackling them—gently—in a big hug. Mary Margaret's eyes widened at the sight of her daughter.

"Emma!"

She embraced them, and David stroked her hair. "You weren't asking your cell. We were worried."

"I'm fine," she assured them, and they stared. "I'm home."

Henry looked up.

"Do you mean that you're not leaving?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yeah, I'm not going anywhere."

Henry jumped up and smiled. "We're staying in Storybrooke?"

"Yeah, kid." She put her arm around his shoulder in a hug. "This is where we belong. This is where our family is." Emma looked at Mary Margaret. "Mom." Then David. "Dad...I missed you." She released Henry and hugged her parents once more.

Once Emma calmed her emotions, they sat down, and Emma filled them in on what happened to her and Hook. Snow was the first one to question this. "Wait, you're Leia?"

Emma felt embarrassed, so she closed the book.

Henry commented, "Nice alias."

"I was in a pinch."

"Well, there you go. You're officially one of us," David told her.

"A fairytale princess at last." Mary Margaret smiled.

"And as my first princess-y request," Emma said once the laughter stopped, "I would like to know the name of the baby."

"Right," David crossed his arms, "that. Ready?" Mary Margaret nodded, and David picked up his glass and kissed his wife's head. "All right, excuse me. If I could have everyone's attention for just a moment."

Everyone stopped their conversation and turned toward Charming, giving him their full attention.

"Uhh, this coronation ceremony is something we've looked forward to a long time." He ran his eyes over all of the smiling faces, even Leroy. "The arrival of our new son has been the cause of great joy for our family, and we hope that you can share in it as we name him for a hero. Someone who...saved every one of us, who we loved and he loved back." He looked tenderly down at his wife and son.

"People of Storybrooke," Mary Margaret announced, "it is our great joy to introduce you to our son, Prince Neal."

Rumpelstiltskin closed his eyes at her words, and Emma immediately felt tears burn in her eyes. She shared a look with her mother. They both felt happy and sad. Neal would be honor and loved, and her little brother was named after a selfless, loving, honest hero. Emma knew he would live up to his name.


	9. You Did This

Everyone applauded, and Emma reached over and gently grasped Neal's little arm, his tiny fingers curled around her index finger. "It's so nice to meet you, Neal." She suddenly realized who wasn't there, and she looked behind her, out the window where Killian Jones sat alone outside.

She joined him and slid into the chair beside him. "So, do you think Rumpelstiltskin is right? I'm in the book now. He said everything besides our little adventure would go back to normal. Do you think that it is?"

"He's right. Otherwise I would remember that damn bar wench I kissed."

She smirked. "How would that prove anything?"

"I know how you kiss," he smirked back. "I'd have gone after her, but I didn't. My life went on the same as before."

"Yeah, it must've been the rum," she teased.

"Everything's back to normal," he said in all seriousness. "You're a bloody hero, Swan."

"So are you." He chuckled as if amused. "I wanted to thank you, Killian, for going back for me in New York. If you hadn't—"

"It was the right thing to do."

"How did you do it?" Emma inquired. "How did you get to me?"

"Well, the curse was coming, I ditched my crew and I took the Jolly Roger as fast and as far as I possibly could to outrun it."

"You outran a curse?"

"I'm a hell of a captain." She chuckled this time. "And once I was outside the curse's range, I knew that the walls were down, transport between the world was possible again. All I needed was a magic bean."

"Those are not easy to come by."

"They are if you've got something of value to trade," he corrected, not looking at her.

"And what was that?"

"Why the Jolly Roger, of course."

"You traded your ship for me?" Emma was **almost** disbelieving.

He swallowed. "Aye."

She leaned over and kissed him. And she kept kissing him, but not out of gratitude or thanks this time.

_**~RB~**_

At this time, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle were getting married by the well that had brought quite a lot to Storybrooke. The only two people there were Belle's father and Archie. They didn't need a fancy wedding with love like theirs. Just a few candles and the bride and groom were all that they needed. Archie was smiling as Belle began her vows.

"Rumpelstiltskin, this thing we have it's—it's never been easy, and I've—I've lost you so many times. I've lost you to darkness, to weakness, and finally to death, but now I realize—I realize that I have not spent my life losing you—I've spent my life **finding** you."

_Mary Margaret and David sat in the diner with their beautiful baby boy, Neal. They had so much to be thankful for, and there were so grateful to Neal, Emma and Regina. They had all overcome something, and they came out __**better**__ for it._

"Belle, when we met, I wasn't just unloved and unloving: I was an enemy of love. Love had only brought me pain, my walls were up, but you brought them down. You brought me home."

E_mma had taken Neal's word to heart. She would find Tallahassee, but to that she had to open her eyes and heart to the amazing man in front of her. She couldn't keep running away, and she wouldn't. She meant that they were home and here to stay. She would __**never**__ forget that._

"You brought light into my life and chased away all the darkness. And I vow to you I will never forget the distance between what I was and what I am. I owe more to you than I can ever say. How you can see the man behind the monster—I will never know."

_For the first time a very long time, Regina was entirely contented. She was exceedingly, incandescently contented. She had a good man in her life and her son. She didn't have to worry about Cora lurking in the shadows anymore. She didn't have to worry about Zelena or Emma. She knew Emma would make the right choice for once in her life. She could be happy, and there were no consequences. No one would get hurt from her loving them. She didn't think she could smile this much, but she was, and it was entirely genuine. She had a family. A large family that's filled with people she tried to destroy, but the past was the past, and she let go of that with Mary Margaret. She had nothing but a good future ahead. She would make it good with her son and the man with the lion tattoo._

"But that monster's gone and that man beneath him may be flawed, but we all are. And I love you for it. Sometimes the best book has the dustiest jacket, and sometimes the best teacup is chipped."

And on that note, they shared a kiss and were married.

~_**RE~**_

Regina, Robin and little Roland returned to the diner, Regina's head was clear, and she smiling. She released Roland's hand just outside the diner and grasped Robin's hands. They shared a passionate kiss, both smiling, and they shared one short kiss before entering the diner.

Robin pointed into a booth. "Oh, let's sit here."

Regina entered, and the woman Emma had brought back tensed and nearly dropped her teacup.

"It's the Evil Queen," she told Emma, fear spreading through her body, yet confusion at the sight of Regina's smile. No one was bleeding and no one's heart was in her hand being crushed to ash.

"It's okay." Emma was on her feet. "She's different now. She's not the same person anymore. You'll see. I'll—I'll—Just stay here." Emma walked over to Regina. "Regina. There's something you should know. I brought someone back from the past." Regina's brows rose. "This woman, and she still thinks of you as..."

"Evil," Regina finished for her.

Emma nodded. "I'm gonna bring her over. I already told her that it's okay, but it's a little delicate, and I feel like if she met you, she'll see—"

"I understand," Regina politely interrupted her.

Emma returned to the woman and led her back to Regina, nice and slow, trying to calm her fears, and Emma began to introduce her. "Regina," Emma smiled, "I would like you to meet—"

"Marian?" Robin was out of the booth, eyes wide with tears, and all three women looked at him. "Marian?"

"Robin?" the woman exclaimed in confusion and hope.

Regina saw the look they shared, very like the one she shared when Whale brought back Daniel, and her newly returned heart...sank as she watched them.

"I thought you were dead." He pulled her into a tight hug. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"And I you!"

Roland was out of the booth now as well. "Mama?"

She looked down then crouched down, setting her hands on his cheeks. "Roland." She was crying now and picked him, embracing him tightly. "My baby! Roland!" She stepped back into Robin's arms, and he held her and their child, kissing her hair, feeling a rush of emotions while Regina's eyes were red with unshed tears.

"You...?" Regina asked Emma, not even angry, but disbelieving and hurt. "You did this?"

Emma saw the look in Regina's eyes and felt what her mother surely felt. "I...just wanted to save her life," Emma softly reasoned.

"_**You're just like your mother,"**_ Regina's voice was low and thick, and angry was now there,_**"**_never_** thinking of consequences!"**_

"I didn't know."

"Of course you didn't," Regina hissed. "Well, you'd better hope to hell you didn't bring anything else back." With that, Regina turned and left the diner. She padded down the stairs and covered her mouth with her hand, calming herself, refusing to let her emotions rule her at that instant. She wasn't a child anymore. She could and would handle this. She needed to be calm for Henry's sake.

The bell jingled behind her, she didn't want to face Robin just yet, and she turned to tell him to leave her be, but found Henry standing behind her. His hands were in his pocket, the scarf she'd given him so many years ago wrapped around his neck, and that smile—that comforting, loving smile on his lips. Her little prince had come to her aid.

"Hey." She smiled, trying to keep her eyes from giving her away.

"Hey." He stepped closer. "Where're you going?"

"Home. It's late."

"You don't have to, you know," he told her softly.

"Have to what?"

"Lie. I saw what happened, and you can tell me anything. I'm not a little kid anymore."

She smiled warmly at him and hugged him. "I love you, Henry."

"I love you too, and I'm not going anywhere. Heros need a sidekick, and I'm yours."

"Well, my little prince," she set her hands on his cheeks, "let's go home."

He nodded. "Sounds good. Let me grab my gloves."

"I'll be here." She watched him go inside then turned and ran a hand under her eyes. She heard the bell sound. "Hey, why don't we make your favorite dinner tonight? It'll be our own celebration." She turned to her son, but found only Robin Hood.

"Regina—"

"Let's go, Henry."

Henry moved around Robin Hood to his mother, she wrapped her arm around his shoulders and led him toward her car. Henry looked back at Robin as he watched them walk away and then his mom. "You're not even going to talk to him?"

"Him?" She shook her head. "There's no need yet." It would happen eventually, but eventually was not today.

_**~RH~**_

At their house, Henry went to his old room and looked around. Regina checked in on him after she removed her gloves and scarf and smiled. This room was so incomplete without him in it. The house was a home again.

"I've missed this room. I didn't know it, but I really did." He sat down on his bed, remembering his childhood and glad to have those memories.

"I'm glad." She sat beside him. "I was afraid you wouldn't."

"Well, I did. This is home. Storybrooke is my home."

She smiled. "Good. Let's see what we'll have for dinner."

"Okay, but I ate a lot at Granny's, so..."

"Popcorn and hot chocolate with cinnamon on top," she guessed.

"Sounds great. We can talk more. There's much I have to tell you."

"I'll meet you downstairs."

Regina prepared the hot chocolate and popcorn while Henry removed his coat and scarf before going to the fireplace to make a fire. He noticed the ashes and wondered when is mom made a fire. She usually didn't. He suspected Robin had something to do with it.

"All right." Regina handed him a mug of hot chocolate, the popcorn was on the table, and she joined him on the couch. Henry started to talk about school, Regina could practically see it with the amount of detail he gave, and she saw nothing in his eyes that indicated he missed New York. She only saw fondness from the memories.

They moved onto the floor closer to the by as Henry talked about his friends and all that they did. Regina was so proud of him and so pleased he had a good year and made a lot of good genuine friends. She only hoped he didn't miss them too much. She didn't want Henry to miss out on anything. She hoped they kept in touch via the Internet or whatever the hell Skype is. Henry was tech savvy, so she knew he would find a way if he wanted to keep in touch with them.

By their second mug of hot chocolate, Regina had told him about her time in the Enchanted Forest. She left out the part about trying to put herself under a sleeping curse. She could tell he wanted to see the Enchanted Forest for himself, experience the world she and his parents and grandparents had came from, and she knew he would **probably** never see it. But perhaps, he may see it one day—he had the will, he just needed a way and he would find it. If he did find a way, she knew he would like it. It was the perfect place for a boy with his imagination. He would love all of it, even the parts she wasn't fond of.

Now the clock read past one in the morning, the fire popped softly and the two empty mugs lay on either side of Regina and Henry as they lied sleeping on the floor, the blanket from the back of the couch draped over them.

_**~RS~**_

In the morning, Henry woke up before Regina, and he made sure the fire was completely out before he took the dishes into the kitchen, placing them in the sink. He headed back to the living room to wake his mom, but before he could call to her, someone knocked on the door. It was most likely Emma coming to check in on them.

He opened the door and on the other side with a paper bag was David. He smiled. "What're you doing here, Grandpa?"

"I figured you and Regina would stay in, so we brought bagels."

"We?" Henry saw Mary Margaret and baby Neal coming up the sidewalk. He didn't know how his mom would react to her being here. He knew she wouldn't do anything to hurt Mary Margaret, but he didn't want to upset her. "Mom's asleep."

"We'll be quiet," Snow promised.

He let them in and David gave him a fresh bagel from Granny's. Snow handed the baby to David and went to the living room to see Regina wanted a bagel, but when she saw Regina curled up on the floor, sleeping peacefully, she let her be.

"So, did you talk?" Snow asked Henry as she reentered the kitchen.

"All night." Henry poured himself a glass of orange juice. "It was great."

"Did she say anything about—?"

"No, and I didn't want her to think about him."

David rocked his son. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah."

There was another knock on the door, Snow let them talk and answered it. It was probably Emma. She said she was going to meet them either here or at the station. Unfortunately, it was Robin.

"No," was all Snow said.

"I just came to see how she is."

"You have no reason to see how Regina is."

"Mary Margaret, please, I just need to talk to her."

"I have to respect her wishes."

"Ten minutes?"

"No."

"Five minutes?"

"No."

"I saved your life once, doesn't that mean anything to you?"

She said nothing. She didn't want to let him for Regina, but for her, she wanted to let him in. He was the reason Regina had been able to smile when Henry didn't remember her. He helped to get her baby back from Zelena as well. She didn't want to upset Regina—they'd just gotten to a point where they could be friends—but she knew Regina needed to talk to him. Maybe now wasn't the time, though.

"Two minutes?" There was something in his voice that made her look up. He looked genuinely worried about her, and she knew that look. It was the same look David wore when he was married to Kathrine, before the curse was broken. If Regina felt even a portion of what Snow felt while with David...

"One." She moved aside and pointed to the living room.

Robin gave her a thankful nod before entering the house and going to the living room. He smiled a little at how Regina looked. Her expression was so peaceful. She looked so beautiful and innocent. This was the woman he fell in love with.

Regina's eyes fluttered and slowly opened. "Henry?"

"I believe he's eating breakfast." He could smell the coffee.

Regina sat up at the sound of his voice. "What the hell are you doing in my house?"

"Snow let me in."

"Then I'll let you out." She stood up and headed for the door then returned to the living when she realized he wasn't following. "Can you not hear? I asked you to leave."

"Well, I'm not leaving." He crossed his arms. "Not until you talk to me."

"My asking was me being polite." She glared. "It's misused. I don't want you here. I don't want to talk to you."

At the loud, harsh tone in Regina's voice, David, Henry and Mary Margaret stepped into the room. Henry saw the look on his mom's face and how Robin was holding his ground. He didn't want this to happen.

"Is everything okay?" Henry asked.

"Yes, Robin was just leaving." Regina smiled as best she could at her son and put her hands on his shoulders. "Say goodbye, Henry."

"Bye," Henry cut him off.

"Regina—" Robin began.

"Let me show you out." David set a hand on Regina's arm then waited for Robin and escorted him out.

"David brought bagels," Mary Margaret shifted the baby in her arms.

"I'll have coffee and a shower." Regina squeezed Henry's shoulders. "But I expect you to eat, okay?"

"Okay."

Regina went upstairs and took a long shower. Once she dried off and changed, she joined David, Mary Margaret and Henry in the dining room, and the second she entered the room, a cup of tea was thrust into her face. She blinked and frowned. "That's not coffee."

"Tea is more relaxing, and it's better for you."

Regina signed but took the cup from her and sat. She ran a hand through her hair, and she brought the cup to her lips. "Why are you all staring at me?" She looked among them.

"I just wish you would eat something," Snow replied.

"I'm not hungry." She drank from the cup, and Henry excused himself to the bathroom. "So, where's Ms. Swan?"

"Emma's at the station." David splayed his hands on the table. "I'm meeting her there later. Why do you ask?"

"Just making sure she's not ruining someone else's life."

"Regina," Snow began, "Emma was just trying to save a woman's life."

"She knew not to change anything. She nearly caused David to married Princess Abigail and you to burn to death!" Regina was annoyed.

"But she fixed it. Everything's fine."

Regina curled her fingers around her cup. "I'd like to see things from your point of view, however; I can't seem to get my head that far up your ass."

Snow frowned. "Regina—"

"Don't bother, I already know what you're going to say. You're more predictable than an after school special." She sighed and picked at the design on her teacup. "Perhaps Tinker Bell was wrong."

"Wrong?" David felt his guard raise.

"Robin was "my chance at love and happiness"." She scoffed and shook her head. "Henry is my love and happiness, not that thieving vagabond." Who needs Cora's ambition when you the Savior to ruin your life? Love, true love, brought her nothing but pain anyhow. Henry was the only one who was worth it. It wasn't as if she loved Robin. She would be fine. Her resilient heart would just get over it. Well, at least she wasn't bitter.

Snow felt her heart ace at Regina's expression. "Regina, you can't think like that."

"Why are you so sickeningly optimistic?" Regina retorted. "It's not infectious either, so don't try and change my mind with your—"

"Rainbow kisses and unicorn stickers?" Snow guessed.

Regina glared. "The only happy ending I have room for in my life is with Henry."

"How do you know Robin won't try and make it work?" David argued. "I've seen the way he looks at you."

"Yes, because I've always wanted pursue a married man." Regina then commented, "Have you always been this stupid or are you making a special effort today?"

David clenched his jaw.

"If he is your chance at love and happiness, your heart will only suffer. You can't avoid them." Snow searched her eyes.

"Them?" Regina leaned back, crossing her legs.

"Your feeling."

"Well, I can assure you: I have none." She drank from her cup.

"Lying to yourself won't make this easier."

"Don't pretend to know me, Mary Margaret. We are two _very_ different people." She set the empty teacup down. "And I'm not low enough to involve myself with a married man." She rose. "You were right about the tea. It is relaxing."

Snow and David felt very, very worried


End file.
